Once supon a time
by Oximore
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, la guerre est loin d'être finie. Au contraire, elle ne fait que commencer! AU volume 7 pas pris en compte du tout . Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de l'auteur:** Oximore

**E-mail :** blood-stonehotmail.fr.

**Titre de la fic:** Once supon a time...

**Résumé:** La situation de la guerre entre les mangemorts de plus en plus nombreux et puissants dégénèrent et Harry n'a plus d'autre choix que d'envoyer Voldemort ad padre pour reprendre le dessus du conflit cependant tout ne se passe pas comme prévus, notamment du fait de sa liaison torride avec un certain deatheater (mangemort) blond...

**Personnages:** ceux de J.K.Rowling mais également ceux de Amandine Malabulle et d'autres qui sont entièrement de moi avec entre autre Jun, Meg, Aléa, Miyu et bien d'autre clin d'oeil.

**Couples:** Nan mais je vais pas sapper le suspense comme ça lol!!! Bon j'vais être sympa c'est plus ou moins un DracoXHarry, entre autre et de très loin.

**Rating:** je c'est pas vraiment, NC-17 (M je pense...)

**Genre:** euh... aventure et romance (enfin plus d'aventure que de romance au début...) et dark et angst je pense (je sais jamais quoi mettre dans cette rubrique...)

**Disclamer:** Au dernière nouvelle je n'ai pas le compte en banque de J.K.Rowling (ça m'aiderais pourtant...), ce qui doit vouloir dire que ses charmants personnages ne sont pas à moi... pas faute de le vouloir! ;-)

* * *

**Prologue: Kabbale.**

* * *

_« Voilà le commencement de la fin! » Charles Maurice de Tallerand Périgord. 1754-1838._

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout aille de travers? 

Comme si la mort de Dumbeldore et la trop longue quête des horcruxes n'avait pas suffisament défavorisé le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix il avait fallut que les mangemorts, non content de se multiplier sur toute la surface de la terre était devenu de plus en plus puissant.

Leur influence était devenue conscidérable, au grand désespoir des résitants qui c'était réunis autour du trop charismatique Harry Potter.

Et oui, Harry Potter était toujours en vie, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Il avait -difficilement il est vrai- à sauver sa jolie petite paire de fesses de la troupe de mangemort qui s'acharnait à essayer de l'envoyer ad parde. En vain. C'était d'ailleurs sans doutes une des plus grosse source d'inquiétude de Voldemort.

Car Voldemort, qui s'était plut à croire que la seul qualité d'Harry était la protection que lui avait donné sa mère, et qu'il avait romput lors de la quatrième année, avait fina alement déchanté. Quelle naïveté! Il aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'Harry Potter n'était pas un sorcier exeptionel uniquement à cause de cela! Après tout, se sont les baguettes qui choisissent leur maîtres n'est-ce pas?

Malgré cela, les sang-pur prennaient dans le monde sorcier de plus en plus d'importance, devenaient de plus en plus puissant, a tel point qu'Harry Potter commençait à s'inquiéter sur la valeur de l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

-A quoi cela va t'il servir Mione?! A quoi? Demandait-il à Hermione Granger, résistante convaincue et courageuse de la première heure. Quant bien même je tuerais Voldemort -ce pourquoi je ne me fais pas trop de soucis vu ma puissance actuelle- pourrais-je arrêter le processus en marche?

La jeune femme le regarda avec son habituel regard doux. Les quatre années passées n'avaient fait qu'accentuer et renforcer l'amitié d'Harry et Hermione. La mort de Ginny, tué par son propre frère en protégeant de son corps l'homme qu'elle aimait, Harry, du sortilège de mort, avait été autant un traumatisme pour Harry que pour Hermione.

Pour Harry, la mort de Ginny, son premier véritable amour, avait été une véritable tragédie, et le fait que ce soit son meilleur ami qui l'ai tuée en essayant de le tué lui n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Quand à Hermione, la trahison de son premier amour et la mort de celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie fut également très difficile à surmonter, la rendant plus forte, mais également plus dure qu'avant.

Pourtant, avec le soutient d'anciens membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phenix, les deux symboles de la résistance durent rapidement se remettre.

Et l'un comme l'autre ne doutait pas que la fulgurante amélioration des stratégie de l'ennemi ne devait pas être sans liens avec le passage forcé de Ron Weasley du côté des mangemorts. Forcé en effet car peu de temps après la mort de Ginny, l'année de leur dix-huit ans, ils apprirent par un mangemort que Ron Weasley avait été manipulé par un nouveau sortilège de domination mentale mit au point par le seigneur des ténebres.

Le sort permettait un contrôle total et continue de la personne tout en la laissant consciente, impuissante, prisonnière dans son propre corps mais surtout -et le mangemort avait eu grand plaisir à le révéler à Harry et Hermione- le sortilège était irréversible, ne pouvant s'achever qu'à la mort de la victime.

Ce mangemort fut le premier tué par Harry et Hermione d'un Avada Kedavra simultané.

La quête des horcruxes avait cependant permis à Harry de faire d'avantageuse rencontre qui lui avait fait prendre réellement conscience de son énorme potentiel magique et tissés des liens précieux pour la résistance. Cependant, ces alliances restaient secrètes, seuls Harry et Hermione étant au courant, pour garder une importante marge de manoeuvre en cas de coup dur.

Mais voilà, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage et, dans certains pays, la population sorcière adhérait majoritairement à leur idées. Il fallait avoué que l'apparition de charismatiques mangemorts n'y était sans doutes pas pour rien et que des personnes telles que Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Lucius Malfoy faisaient des portent paroles plus que séduisant, symbolisant la force, le pouvoir, la jeunesse et la beauté.

D'autre apparaissait encore dans le monde entier, un certain Yuni au Japon qui soulevait des foules par son charisme malgré son jeune age.

C'était l'apparition de personnalité charismatique au sein des mangemorts qui inquiétait Harry qui commençait à douter que la mort de Voldemort mette fin au processus de prise de pouvoir des sang-purs et de mise en esclavage des sang-de-bourbe et des moldus qui avait déjà commencé.

La mort des Dursley et des parents d'Hermione tué par des sorciers adhérant aux idées véhiculées par les mangemorts symbolisait bien cette montée en puissance des fanatisme. L'Opinion publique sorcière devenait favorable aux mangemorts...

-Tu doute Harry. Avait répondu Hermione. C'est normale, moi aussi je doute. Mais je pense que c'est notre dernier espoir. Tue Voldemort. Notre plan va marcher, d'ici deux jours nagiri aura été tué et tu pourras mettre fin aux jours de cette immonde créature.

-Immonde créature n'est plus un termes approprié pour qualifier Tom Marvolo Riddle, Mione. Soupira Harry.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-L'apparence est redevenue belle mais l'intèrieur reste pourris Harry. De plus tu es plus puissant que lui.

-Je le pense. Non, je l'espère. Mais si battre un homme est une chose relativement simple, en est-il de même pour une idéologie?

-Tous ne crois pas en l'idéologie. Elle n'est qu'un pretextes pour une véritable guerre de pouvoir entre les sang-pur. Les sang-mélé quant à eux tentent d'entrer dans leur graces, par peur ou par envie. Peu d'entre eux coient réellement en l'idéologie de Voldemort.

-Plus que tu ne penses je le crains. Après tout, quel doux sentiment que de se croire _supèrieur_! Tué Tom est chose possible. Mais arrêter la folie dans laquelle notre monde s'engage... je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir. La prophétie ne concernait que Voldemort. Soupira Harry d'un air abattu.

Hermione le saisit aux épaule et le secoua rudement.

-Harry James Potter! Quoi qu'il en soit du monde et de la crise qui s'annonce tu restes pour des millons de sorciers à travers le monde le symblole de l'espoir! Et ce n'est pas à cause de cette foutue prophétie dont quasiment personne ne connait l'existence!

-Mais Mione, je ne sais pas si je pourrais combler leur espoir!

-Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de cette foutue planête! Voldemort n'est qu'une lamentable larve face à ta puissance actuelle alors ne me joue pas le coup du petit garçon pas sûr de lui! Personne ne te demande de combler leur espoir Harry! Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé mais tu dois faire avec! Et quoi que tu fasse, n'oublie jamais que tu agis d'abors pour toi, pour tes convictions, et pas pour les autres! Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, la lutte continura et tu en seras le leader, ou tout du moins l'un d'entre eux! On ne te demande pas de combler les espérance de chacun mais de continuer la lutte!

Harry secoua la tête d'un air las.

-Mais il reste toujours un problème...

-Lequel? Demanda Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Harry posa son regard vert émeraude sur elle et eu un mince sourire.

-Ca, c'est mon secret.

* * *

**Voilà un prologue un peu bizarre et pas terrible je sais mais je voulais poser la base des évènements à venir. Bien entendu, un bon nombre de chose son plus ou moins sous-entendu dans ce prologue et serons expliciter dans les prochains chapitres. Je voudrais bien des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce prologue please :-)**

**Merchi à tous ceux qui on lu! **

**D'ailleurs si vous pouviez passez voir mes autres fics... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Libidos du Chaos

**Note : **voilà le deuxième chapitre d'une fic qui me tiens vraiment à coeur bien qu'elle ne soit que peu lue (snif). Mais je ne perd pas espoir et la continuerait jusqu'au bout parce que je l'aime et que c'est mon bébé à moi :-) En plus, ce deuxième chapitre est un lemon (comment ça je veux ramener des lecteur par des moyens pervers? Non, non, je vous assure il y a une raison ;-) lol).

* * *

En tout cas, merci à Dalphanote qui a acceptée d'être ma bêta pour ce bébé monstre et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, je vous aime!

* * *

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitres vous plaira!

* * *

ps : Je sais parfaitement que c'est Once upon a time et non Once supon a time MAIS une fic existait déjà avec se titre alors j'ai ajouté le S voila c'est tout ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre premier: Libido du chaos.**

* * *

« Le labyrinthe a cette étonnante particularité de faire fréquemment se perdre celui qui cherche à se trouver et maintes fois se trouver celui qui cherche à se perdre. » Paul ange.

* * *

Harry avançait prudemment dans la petite allée de ce coin paumé de Londres où avait lieu ce fichu rendez-vous. Ce dernier rendez-vous. 

Et pourtant, il savait que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître puisqu'il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier quelconque et avait modifié son physique, prenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'environs trente-cinq ans, blond foncé aux yeux noirs.

Changer d'apparence était devenu d'une simplicité enfantine pour lui, compliquant ainsi les recherches des mangemorts, même s'il savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la facilité de Tronks. Quelque part, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il avait des limites, cela signifiait qu'il était encore humain. Et lorsqu'il avait vu sa puissance grandir au point d'égaler puis de dépasser celle de Tom Marvolo Riddle au sommet de sa puissance il avait eu l'impression de ne plus être qu'un énorme réservoir à magie. Une sorte de puits sans fond.

Heureusement il avait des limites.

Et des faiblesses. D'ailleurs, ce rendez-vous en était la preuve. C'était sa plus grosse faiblesse et sa plus grosse erreur. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle apprendrai la nouvelle. Car Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher indéfiniment la raison et la nature de ses fugues nocturnes. Mais celle-ci serai sa dernière, cette fois il en était sûr.

Tout avait commencé il y avait bientôt un an et demi. Ginny était morte depuis plus de six mois et Harry avait découvert depuis moins d'un mois que son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas trahit comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru mais que Voldemort en personne lui avait jeté un sort nouveau de son cru. C'était une nouvelle sorte d'imperium qui obligeait l'homme à obéir aux ordres.

Et surtout, le sortilège était irréversible. Ron Weasley était condamné à vivre prisonnier de son propre corps.

Cette nouvelle avait fait replonger Harry dans la dépression. Il c'était pourtant remis de la mort de Ginny depuis peu suite à des événements plus qu'improbables mais cette nouvelle l'avait fait sombrer.

Il était donc allé noyer son chagrin dans un bar souterrain de l'underground londonien, dans un bar tenu par des démons mineurs et des vampires où il était plutôt connu.

Comme d'habitude, il alla directement au bar sans que quiconque tente de l'en empêcher.

Les clients -démons mineurs, sorciers, vampires et autres créatures- le connaissaient trop bien pour vouloir risquer leur peau en tentant de l'empêcher d'atteindre le bar. Harry était toujours plus abordable après quelques cocktails démoniaques...

Harry avait dans ce bar unique en son genre un étrange rituel pour oublier son chagrin. D'abord, il buvait plus que de raison, se camait un minimum, ensuite il chantait avec sa grâce inconsciente une ou deux chansons, rarement joyeuses, et enfin il se laissait draguer et couchait avec le premier ou la première qui lui plaisait.

C'était pour cela que dés son entrée, Harry avait pu sentir des regards applicateurs se poser sur lui. Il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire, l'idée qu'il était beau ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pour lui il n'était qu'un garçon trop maigre, trop pâle, avec des yeux qui lui mangeaient le visage, des cheveux trop incontrôlables et un esprit trop tordu. Bref, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un _d'attirant_ autrement que par son nom.

Pour cela, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi il suscitait un tel émoi dans la population démoniaque et cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant encore.

Ce soir là, Harry but beaucoup. Il but Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus la douleur dans son coeur écorché, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus la petite voix féminine qui le réprimandait furieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus la jeune fille à qui appartenait la voix poser sur lui son regard courroucé. Alors, enfin il se sentit bien. Planant.

Il se leva et monta sur scène, sortant de la pénombre rassurante du club pour arriver dans la lumière aveuglante de la scène. La transition était violente et l'alcool lui donnait un aspect mystique absolument grisant. Il ne voyait pas la foule dans le club, ne les entendait pas l'acclamer, ne remarqua pas que les musiciens se tenaient prêts à suivre la chanson qu'il allait chanter ce soir là, il était ailleurs.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas deux yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rater s'il n'avait pas bu, deux yeux qui le fixaient avec une lueur presque effrayante. Deux yeux qui le détaillaient, l'admiraient, l'abhorraient, le désiraient et le méprisaient. Mais deux yeux qui ne prenaient vie que pour lui.

Les yeux étaient surpris et semblaient attendre de voir s'il allait ou non se ridiculiser sur scène. Car les deux yeux ne savaient pas encore qu'Harry était un habitué, ils ne savaient pas encore qu'Harry chantait souvent ici, ils ne savaient pas encore que même l'alcool ne pouvait le détruire.

Et Harry avait commencé à chanter, sans remarquer ces yeux qui le fixaient.

_« A la lumière obscure_

_Je te croise enfin_

_Dieu que tu es belle !_

_Toi la seule,_

_Toi l'ultime !_

_Entre les hommes_

_Egalité_

_S'il te plaît _

_Prends ma main_

_Ne te fais plus attendre_

_Il est temps de s'étreindre_

_Il est temps de s'éteindre._

_Une dernière cigarette..._

_Les guerriers de la route_

_Avaient pourtant prédit_

_La mort ou la naissance_

_Ca dépend du coeur._

_Au soleil qui s'incline_

_Allez finissons-en !_

_Et laissons s'accomplir_

_Le firmament !_

_Plonger dans l'infini_

_Dans le gouffre sacré_

_Que tacher de me noyer à jamais_

_Et puis quitter ce monde_

_Sans pudeur ni morale_

_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe !_

_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe !_

_Que la grâce s'accomplisse_

_Immortelle jouissance !_

_Que les femmes s'unissent_

_Dans un parfait accord_

_Rien que pour un instant_

_L'éphémère devienne_

_Eternité..._

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer, comme on aime le soleil_

_Te dire que le monde est beau, que c'est beau d'aimer._

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire, le plus beau des poème_

_Et construire un empire, juste pour ton sourire._

_Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots,_

_Et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau._

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois je n'y peux rien_

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien._

_Au revoir mes amis_

_Au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays_

_A nous deux, la lumière_

_Au revoir Franki_

_Au revoir les printemps_

_Au revoir pauvre monde_

_A nous deux Satan_

_Au revoir mes amis_

_Au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays_

_A nous deux, la lumière... »_

La voix d'Harry avait débuté tout doucement, à peine un murmure, mais tous s'étaient tus pour mieux l'écouter. Puis sa voix s'était élevée, mince filet de souffrance sortant d'un corps si frêle. La voix, pure, évanescente et douloureuse avait enflé, crépitante de magie avant de finir par s'éteindre, et mourir à nouveau, comme elle était née, dans un simple murmure.

C'était comme si, inconsciemment, on s'était retenu de respirer durant la chanson, de peur que le moindre souffle face disparaître la voix magnifique du jeune homme halluciné qui se tenait sur scène, ivre et à moitié assommé par sa came.

Tout le monde avait compris qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule chanson ce soir-là. Harry était descendu de la scène et s'était laissé porter, comme d'habitude. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées de lui, cherchant à capter son regard, attirer son attention dans l'espoir de tenir l'espace d'une nuit son incroyable corps blanc dans leurs bras.

Mais les yeux étaient toujours là, plus envoûtés encore par l'étonnant jeune homme et les yeux ne voulaient pas que les autres l'obtiennent. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se tenait là, et il avait compris que celui ou celle qui saurait le sortir des méandres de ses souvenirs le tiendrait dans ses bras, dans ses draps.

Il voulait que ce soit lui.

Il fallait que ce soit lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux il pouvait en arriver à cet étrange désir mais il n'était plus en état de penser correctement. Lui aussi avait bu pour oublier sa condition et était arrivé par hasard dans ce bar.

Par hasard ? Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

Il voulait juste que cet obsédant garçon soit dans ses bras ce soir.

Il traversa ainsi la foule, s'approchant du jeune homme brun qui lui tournait le dos, se tenant face à une magnifique vampire au longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux yeux bleu pâle. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule mise à nue par un pull noir beaucoup trop grand pour son propriétaire et obligea le garçon à lever son regard vert incandescent vers lui.

Harry ne réagit même pas lorsque ses yeux croisèrent deux yeux gris pâles qui le fixaient avec une intensité unique. Comme s'il n'était pas plus étonné que cela de se retrouver face à ce garçon qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de Dumbeldore ce soir. Comme s'il était normal que ce soit lui.

-Malfoy... murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mais l'autre la perçut, cette petite voix perdue. Et il regarda avidement celui qu'il dépassait à présent d'une bonne tête. Plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait vu, ce garçon qui avait été son obsession depuis ses onze ans, depuis leur rencontre dans la boutique de madame Guipure. Si longtemps. Il le regarda longuement, sans un mot, s'abreuvant de son visage comme un assoiffé qui retient sa soif depuis trop longtemps.

-Potter... répondit-il malgré lui.

Lui qui pensait avoir changé, lui qui pensait être devenu comme son père, indifférent à tout, encore une fois le Survivant balayait toutes ses certitudes, lui montrant que son monde ne tournait véritablement qu'autour de lui. Une fois de plus Harry Potter montrait son unicité en devenant le centre du monde d'un Malfoy.

L'idée fit rire doucement le blond et ce son grave hypnotisa Harry qui suivait, fasciné, les mouvements irréguliers de sa pomme d'Adam. Le blond était beau et l'esprit imbibé d'alcool et de drogues du brun trouvait cela suffisant pour vouloir l'embrasser. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle du blond.

Loin de le repousser violemment pour le tuer dans un coin sombre comme l'imaginait vaguement Harry le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque, répondant à son baiser, en prenant même rapidement les commandes. Il pressa le corps mince de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi contre lui et le contact de leur deux corps les enflamma.

-On sort. Ordonna le blond d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations contradictoires entre sa raison qui hurlait à l'infamie et ses sens qui ne pouvaient qu'approuver. Le baiser avait été passionné, merveilleux. Jamais Harry n'avait été embrassé comme cela.

C'était différent d'avec Ginny mais tout aussi grisant.

Harry ne sut jamais comment ils avaient atteint cet immeuble coincé dans une rue étroite paumée au coeur de Londres, il ne sut jamais comment Malfoy pouvait avoir un appartement en plein coeur du Londres moldus et fréquentait les quartiers démoniaques underground et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait totalement. Les mains de Malfoy étaient logées confortablement sous son pull, caressant sa peau et sa bouche occupée à couvrir la sienne de baisers, occultant ainsi toutes pensées désagréables.

A peine entrée dans l'immeuble que Malfoy le poussa dans l'escalier, les montant quatre à quatre avant d'atterrir dans le salon. Là, ils ne s'attardèrent pour ainsi dire pas du tout sur la décoration -pourtant superbe- de la pièce puisque Malfoy poussa Harry contre le premier mur venu sans même allumer la lumière.

Il quitta sa bouche pour parcourir sa gorge fragile de baisers tout en essayant de lui ôter son pull pour avoir un accès direct à cette peau si blanche. Le pull fut rapidement envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce tout comme la veste de Malfoy qu'Harry arracha plus qu'il n'enleva. La chemise du blond fit de la résistance et Harry, excédé, la fit tout bonnement disparaître d'un simple geste de la main, faisant frissonner Malfoy.

Ils s'étaient dévêtus avec fureur, avec passion et avaient fini par s'écrouler sur le tapis sans cesser de se caresser. Harry griffait, mordait la peau pâle du blond, le marquant comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire avant lui et le blond le laissait faire, savourant chaque marque, chaque griffure, répondant par des baisers, des caresses faisant perdre toutes mesures au brun.

Le blond l'avait pris après une courte préparation qu'Harry lui avait ordonné d'abréger. Encore une fois, Harry était l'unique à ordonner à un Malfoy, même dans une telle situation. Malfoy l'avait alors pris sans pouvoir se contenir, sans pouvoir être doux et Harry avait aimé cela aussi, cette douleur qui se mêlait à son plaisir et pour la première fois, il avait murmuré le prénom de son amant. La première fois en plus de sept années.

Celui-ci avait tremblé tout entier lorsqu'il avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche du brun, et avait cessé tout mouvement, fasciné par la sonorité de son nom dans la bouche de son amant.

Harry avait grogné de frustration et il avait recommencé à aller et venir en lui plus violemment, touchant sa prostate, le faisant crier. Il lui avait demandé de redire son prénom, encore et encore, le suppliant. Pour la première fois un Malfoy suppliait.

Mais il n'était plus un Malfoy. Malfoy avait disparu et pour la première fois de sa courte vie il n'y avait plus que Draco. Le brun lui demanda à son tour de dire son prénom et Draco le lui murmura, le lui susurra comme le meilleur des aphrodisiaque. Potter disparut à son tour, il ne restait que Harry.

Cette courte et étrange nuit durant laquelle aucune parole hormis deux prénoms ne furent échangées fut pour eux deux une longue nuit de plaisirs. Ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés au bord de la noyade, comme s'ils allaient mourir demain.

Mais aucun d'eux ne mourut le lendemain, et lorsque le soleil les trouva enlacés sur le canapé, tous deux étaient plus vivants que jamais.

Harry s'éveilla le premier, habitué à ces nuits de débauche pleine d'alcool, de drogues et de sexe, son organisme trop plein de magie récupérait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Il sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut son amant d'un soir et récupéra rapidement ses affaires pours'échapper rapidement avant que son amant ne s'éveille, avant qu'il ne doive affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

Mais le blond non plus n'était pas vraiment normal, plus vraiment humain, et au moment même ou Harry disparut il reprit conscience. L'aura et le parfum si particulier du brun flottait encore dans l'air, obligeant le blond à se rappeler, mettant en évidence le manque de courage du brun qui avait fui plutôt que de l'affronter.

Mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu se dire ? Deux ennemis qui après plus de deux ans sans se voir se sautent mutuellement dessus et font follement l'amour toute la nuit alors qu'ils sont en pleine guerre chacun dans un camp opposé. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Alors tous deux se jurèrent de ne plus penser à cette nuit et à force de se répéter de ne plus y penser ils ne pensaient plus qu'à cela. Et une semaine plus tard, au même endroit à la même heure, chacun d'eux était là, attendant l'autre sans se l'avouer. Et encore une fois ils étaient devenus amants. Cela devint une habitude, les rendez-vous se rapprochèrent, ils commencèrent même à se parler, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait en six année à Poudlard.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils avaient une liaison et cela allait prendre fin ce soir. D'ailleurs il était déjà en retard. Malfoy détestait qu'il soit en retard. Malfoy détestait pas mal de chose de toute façon. En premier lieu, il détestait tous ce qui mettait en évidence qu'il était accro à Harry James Potter.

Et comme d'habitude, Harry n'avait absolument pas conscience que Draco Lucius Malfoy était accro à lui, tout comme il n'avait pas pris conscience que leur relation avait dépassé le stade de « purement sexuelle » derrière laquelle ils se cachaient tous les deux. Mais il était en revanche parfaitement conscient que Malfoy n'apprécierait que très moyennement qu'il soit en retard et encore plus moyennement le fait que cela serait leur dernière rencontre.

Une fois devant la porte de l'immeuble, il l'ouvrit grâce à la clef que lui avait donné son amant, ensorcelé bien entendu de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'utiliser. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux gris assombris par la colère.

-Tu es en retard. Dit-il de sa voix traînante et glaciale.

Harry ne répondit pas et reprit son apparence sans que Draco paraisse surpris. Il était habitué au tours de passe-passe de l'ancien Griffondor. Et il était également pleinement conscient que son étrange amant ne lui avait même pas montré le quart de sa puissance. Mais ce soir là, autre chose que l'habituel retard de son amant l'énervait pour qu'il l'attende ainsi sur le pas de la porte.

Agacé d'être ignoré il s'adossa au mur du couloir, les sourcils froncés mais son aura indiquait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas le mutisme d'Harry.

-Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ou tu estimes que je devais l'apprendre dans un de ces stupides journaux ? S'emporta-t-il violemment en balançant sur Harry plusieurs journaux sorciers clandestins, tous avec la même nouvelle à la une : Le combat entre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le grand Harry Potter arrive enfin !

Il les avait tous achetés.

Harry ne cilla pas, agaçant un peu plus le blond qui le contemplait, le haïssant d'être si beau et se haïssant de réagir de la sorte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la nouvelle dans les journaux interdits, il avait vraiment eu un choc. Passé le choc était venu la colère irraisonnée contre son amant qui ne lui avait rien dit.

Sa raison avait beau lui répéter que même amant c'était uniquement sexuel, et qu'ils étaient ennemis, que c'était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé et il haïssait encore plus le brun pour cela.

« Foutu balafré ! » Pensa-t-il rageusement devant le visage de sphinx de son amant, toujours parfaitement calme.

C'était lui, le Malfoy, qui perdait son calme devant un stupide sang mêlé ! Et c'était son amant qui restait impassible ! Quand diable les rôles avaient-ils été inversés ! Certes, les Potter étaient une famille de sang-pur mais sa mère n'était qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe ! Et lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, perdait sa contenance légendaire devant ce sang mêlé !

« Mais après tout, lui souffla sa pernicieuse conscience, le chien que tu sers est également un simple sang mêlé, pire encore que Potter puisque son père est un moldus ! Au moins, malgré les origines douteuses de sa mère, ses deux parents sont des sorciers. »

-Me laisseras-tu monter à l'étage ou sommes nous obliger d'avoir cette conversation dans le couloir ? Demanda le brun de sa voix pure et douce avec un calme effrayant.

Harry n'était pas comme d'habitude, et Draco le nota immédiatement. Ils se connaissaient mutuellement suffisamment pour savoir décrypter les imperceptibles signes de changement. D'un simple et élégant signe de tête Draco indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait monter. Harry passa devant lui et monta les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il alluma les lumières du salon d'un mouvement de main et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Draco le regarda faire, stupidement attendrit de voir que le brun prenait toujours le même fauteuil. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient tous deux pris l'habitude de « vivre » avec l'autre. Mais l'attendrissement fut rapidement effacé par la colère et le ressentiment du blond à l'égard de son amant.

-Alors ?

Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Le blond lui en voulait. Etrange. Pourtant, il était le premier à affirmer que leur relation n'avait rien de concret, qu'elle n'était qu'uniquement sexuelle et sans aucun sentiment. Pourtant il lui en voulait. Et s'il lui en voulait, c'est qu'il avait été blessé. Et s'il était blessé c'est qu'il y avait des sentiments.

« Orgueil sans doutes. » Pensa lâchement sa conscience.

_-A qui essayes-tu de faire gober ça mon pauvre Harry ! Fit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait trop bien. _

« Pas maintenant ! » Pensa-t-il en fusillant du regard la visiteuse inopportune.

Celle si disparut, un sourire vaguement condescendant au lèvres.

_-Ok, ok, j'me casse ! Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense..._

Draco suivit le regard de son amant et ne vit rien d'autre que son mobilier habituel. Encore une étrange habitude de son non moins étrange amant. Il avait régulièrement ce genre de moments d'absence durant lesquels il semblait ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne voyait pas. Parfois le brun se mettait même à parler tout seul.

Enfin tout du moins il avait l'air tout seul. Mais Draco savait que le brun était différent, il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Il lui avait déjà demandé à qui il parlait dans ces moments là mais il s'était contenté de lui répondre que la réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Comme s'il ne savait pas que l'absence de réponse lui plaisait encore moins !

Il toussota, essayant de ramener l'attention d'un brun sur lui et y parvint. Il reposa sa question du regard et cette fois-ci l'autre répondit.

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche ? Demanda le brun d'une voix lasse.

-Rien du tout ! Répondit aussitôt l'orgueil du blond.

Harry soupira, stupidement peiné par une réponse qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà.

-Alors pourquoi me reproches-tu de ne pas te l'avoir dis ? Demanda calmement Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite et détourna le regard. Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel Harry fixa le grand blond, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

-Disons que j'aurais préféré apprendre cela autrement. On est amants depuis plus d'un an merde Harry ! Explosa l'ex-Serpentard sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait prononcé le nom du brun, chose qu'il ne faisait que durant leurs ébats en temps normal.

Harry tressaillit. Son nom dans la bouche de son... comment devait-il l'appeler à présent ? Enfin, son nom dans la bouche de Draco l'avait toujours troublé.

« Stupide sensibilité de Griffondor ! » Pesta mentalement Harry.

-Je sais. Fit-il d'une voix atone, incapable de répliquer autre chose.

Le blond sentit poindre la colère noire et s'approcha du fauteuil où était assis son amant et se pencha sur lui, plaçant ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs dans une pose qu'il savait séductrice.

-Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il implacablement.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit Harry, les yeux clos.

Draco se pencha un peu plus, effleurant de son souffle les lèvres de celui pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments si confus.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tu me soutire des informations maintenant ? Demanda Harry un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il grogna et le sourire du brun s'accentua.

-Tu détourne la conversation !

-En effet.

Draco soupira. Les conversations avec Harry étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes avec le temps mais également de plus en plus complexes, bien loin des querelles enfantines de Poudlard. Ils jouaient avec les mots et avec les nerfs de l'autre et Draco se sentait près à craquer.

-Harry... souffla-t-il comme un avertissement.

-Tu dis souvent mon prénom ce soir... remarqua le brun, les yeux toujours clos, d'une voix lointaine.

-Ne joue pas avec moi.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons toujours fait Draco ?

Le blond frissonna à son tour. Son prénom dans la bouche du brun lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

-C'est différent.

-Je sais.

Un nouvel instant de silence pesa dans la pièce. Puis la voix de Draco s'éleva à nouveau, plus douce cette fois.

-Ouvre les yeux Harry.

Harry obéit à cette supplique déguisée en ordre avec une complaisance lascive toute inconsciente et ses prunelles émeraudes à la brillance anormale rencontrèrent deux prunelles aciers très proches de lui. Trop proche.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler Harry. Murmura de blond d'une voix étrange.

-J'aurais dû faire beaucoup de chose Draco...

-C'est trop tôt...

-Peut-être trop tard.

-Pour Voldemor ou... pour nous ? Demanda Draco à voix très basse, presque contre les lèvres du brun, ses yeux gris ancrés dans les immenses prunelles trop vertes.

-Pour les deux sans doutes. Répondit doucement le brun.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu l'as pas non plus Draco.

Furieux, le blond s'écarta violemment du fauteuil où reposait le brun et fit exploser deux ou trois vases pour canaliser sa colère.

-Je le sais bordel !

-Calme-toi. Fit Harry toujours impassible en replaçant les vases brisés d'un geste de la main.

Il avait beau être étonné que Malfoy soit aussi déboussolé que lui face à leur étrange lien, il n'en montrait rien. Trop de choses allaient se jouer dans trop peu de temps. Il avait trop de soucis.

Mais apparemment, il était l'unique soucis du blond ; flatteur certes quoiqu'un peu effrayant. Draco se fichait-il à ce point de l'avenir du monde pour que son unique soucis soit le futur improbable de leur « relation » ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas être calme ! Bordel Harry tu va affronter le Seigneur de Ténèbres dans deux jours ! Deux minuscules petits jours ! As-tu seulement conscience que cela signifie que...

-Que c'est notre dernière nuit. Oui.

Draco eu l'air interloqué durant quelques brèves secondes puis reprit son visage de marbre.

-Tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre Potter. Remarqua froidement le blond.

Harry le contempla un long moment en silence, l'étudiant, pas surpris le moins du monde par le retour du « Potter ».

-Es-tu amoureux de moi Draco ? Demanda Harry de sa voix douce.

Le blond resta un moment stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte, choqué qu'Harry ait transgressé leurs lois et osé nommer la chose puis un sursaut d'orgueil le traversa.

-Bien sur que non ! Proclama-t-il fièrement.

Il semblait outré qu'Harry est pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une telle chose. Pourtant le brun resta parfaitement calme, ignorant la vague et inexplicable douleur dans son coeur. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle serait la réponse du blond arrogant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait le blond hein ?

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Fit-il platement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. Qu'allait-il encore dire comme sottises ? Il n'aimait pas Potter ! Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit mais ne l'aimait pas ! Impossible.

-Aucun problème.

Harry soupira et se leva de son fauteuil. Il traversa la salle, semblant sur le point de partir mais une poigne de fer le retint dans le salon.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ?

-Juste un.

-Lequel ?

Draco tira Harry vers lui et glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui.

-C'est notre dernière nuit, faisons en sorte qu'elle soit mémorable.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Je croyais qu'avec toi toutes les nuits étaient mémorables ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. La réponse lui avait plu.

-Alors celle-la sera la plus mémorable de toutes ! Inoubliable !

-Infâme prétentieux...

-Des réclamations peut-être ?

-Oui, souffla Harry sa bouche frôlant celle du blond, embrasse-moi !

La réclamation sembla être acceptée puisque Draco captura immédiatement les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, entre tendresse et rage, entre amour et haine. Comme d'habitude, Harry fit disparaître les vêtements de son amant d'un simple tour de main, comme d'habitude, Draco déshabilla son amant avant même que ses propre vêtements eurent disparus.

Ses mains glissèrent sous les cuisses du brun qui noua instantanément ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Draco monta les escaliers, poussa l'une des portes et posa rapidement Harry sur le grand lit avant de l'y rejoindre. Il coinça les hanches du brun entre ses cuisses et se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres du brun s'ouvrirent sans résistance pour laisser le blond pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue et la bataille reprit, plus féroce, plus violente, plus sensuelle, plus passionnée, plus...

Leurs peaux pâles presque incandescentes sous la lumière glauque de la lune pleine et ronde qui baignait la pièce de sa frêle lumière se touchaient, se griffaient, s'embrassaient, toujours aussi passionnément mais avec quelques chose d'autre, d'étranger à leur première étreinte. Quelque chose d'effrayant, de doux et dangereux.

Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait ni voir ni nommer.

Alors le ballet continua. La bouche pâle du blond vint se poser sur le sexe tendu du brun, assurée, conquérante, pourtant les mains longues et puissantes posées sur ses cuisse tremblaient en le maintenant sur le lit. La dernière fois. Harry cria, se cambra, toujours trop faible à ce plaisir que son amant avait toujours trop bien su faire naître en lui avec sa bouche.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le blond qui sembla au contraire préciser sa caresse, jusqu'à ce que le brun tremble, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse comme il n'avait jamais gémi et même cela ne put satisfaire son appétit démesuré du brun. Même le sperme d'Harry dans sa bouche ne put calmer sa faim. Même les mains d'Harry sur sa peau blafarde, même sa bouche rouge sur son sexe.

Et il ne laissa pas le brun le faire jouir dans sa bouche. Il ne le laisserait pas cette fois. Cette nuit était pour Harry. Pour qu'il perde la tête comme lui la perdait à la simple idée que c'était... la dernière fois. Il le repoussa sur le lit et l'embrassa férocement comme lui seul savait le faire et Harry se laissa faire, conscient de ce que voulait le blond.

Il se cambra contre lui, l'affolant un peu plus, laissant cogner leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Et Draco trembla un peu plus, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry aussi tremblait. De passion, de peur, et de cette autre chose qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient nommer.

Puis Harry écarta les cuisses et emmêla ses jambes à celles du blond -comme une femme pensait-il parfois sans savoir à quel point il se trompait. Il ferma les yeux, se contentant de ressentir les doigts de son amant en lui.

Mais au moment d'entrer en lui, le blond lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Il aimait entrer dans ce corps trop mince et trop pâle en se noyant dans ce vert émeraude anormalement brillant rendu trouble par le plaisir. C'était son plaisir, son pêché et sa faiblesse, ces deux yeux trop limpides et il gémit lorsqu'il pénétra profondément le brun d'une seul poussée, touchant immédiatement sa prostate. Il se noyait, il sombrait dans ce trop plein de vert. C'était la dernière fois.

Il entendit à peine le léger cri de Harry et commença à se mouvoir d'abord lentement en lui. Mais le brun protesta en grognant, griffant, tentant de bouger, d'imposer un rythme plus rapide au blond, mais il perdait toujours cette bataille. Leur mains s'emmêlèrent, leur bouches s'unirent et à ce moment là seulement Draco accéléra le rythme de ses poussées, pris à son propre piège, consumé par son propre désir.

Alors la danse continua, plus brutale, plus rapide, plus... primitive. Plus vraie peut-être. Car c'était la dernière fois. Et cette fois-ci, avec plus d'acuité encore que toutes les autres fois, la jouissance fut complète, violente et douce à la fois, comme un poison, salvateur, apocalyptique. Et ce fut le silence, tellement étrange après un tel déchaînement de passion, seulement entrecoupé de deux respirations jumelles et de deux coeurs battant trop vite.

Et la nuit entière fut ainsi, douce et cruelle à la fois, pleine de sexe, uniquement de sexe. Et même si Draco s'était promis, c'était juré, de ne pas dormir cette nuit, leur nuit fut tellement destructrice qu'il sombra malgré lui dans une torpeur traître, comme si même le Sommeil était du côté du brun.

Et comme il savait qu'Harry le ferait s'il venait à s'endormir, celui-ci se réveilla avant lui et quitta la maison silencieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, la clé que Draco lui avait donné resta sur la table de nuit de ce qui avait été leur chambre et Draco se réveilla seul.

C'était la dernière fois.

* * *

**Boooooooooooooon, voilà un premier chapitre qui commence fort avec un lemon! Mais comme le dit la dernière phrase, z'êtes pas prètent d'en revoir avant longtemps! En tout cas ça donne le ton!**

**Bien entendu, les connaisseuses (connaisseurs?) auront deviné que la chanson chanté par Harry n'est pas de moi mais du génialissime Saez et d'ailleurs, ce ne sera pas la seul chanson de lui chanté par Harry pendant cette fic.**

**Je ne sais pas si ça se voix mais le lemon de la fin a été ecrit avec la chanson de Marilyn Manson (enfin elle est pas de lui mais c'était sa version) tainted love (tainted veut dire terni, sali, suspect, impur, sale, je trouve que ça colle assez à l'image de l'amour entre Harry et Draco dans cette fic), je ne sais pas si ça ce sent...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le combat final HarryXTom Marvolo Riddle, les pronostic sont ouverts (même si la réponse est déjà quasiment donné dans le chapitre et le prologue)!**

**J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis car cette fic me tiens à coeur même si elle est très dur à ecrire. Je préviens en passant que la taille des chapitre sera très aléatoire (en fonction de l'inspiration) mais JAMAIS moins d'une page (je déteste ça).**

**Merci d'avoir lu et s'il vous plaît une ch'tite rewiews? J'accepte tout les commentaires (critiques, encouragements, menaces de mort, demande en mariage lol...)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rendez vous avec la mort

**Note : Bon, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais posté, mais voilà, tout arrive! (en plus, je ne suis pas couplable ici!). En premier lieu, un immense merci à tous ceux qui lise cette fic un peu bizarre sans doute, mais voilà, c'est une fic dans laquelle je m'investis donc je suis ravie qu'elle plaise à ceux qui la lise! (ça veut pas dire ****que je ne m'investis pas dans mes autres fics hein! Juste que c'est différent lol).**

**

* * *

**

**Bref, assez de blabla (ça n'intéresse personne) et passons à la fic en elle même pour ce troisième chapitre de Once... (enfin techniquement c'est le deuxième hein mais... oh et pis zut!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre deux: Rendez vous avec la mort.**

**¤¤¤**

_« Mon berceau à de ma tombe, ma tombe à de mon berceau. » Chateaubrillant._

_¤¤¤_

Harry et Hermione, vêtus de noirs, transplanèrent main dans la main sur le lieu où devait avoir lieux le combat. Là où le sort de la terre toute entière allait se jouer. L'endroit avait été tenu secret pour éviter que des gens y viennent en masse mais Harry se doutait bien que les deatheaters finiraient par les trouver, s'ils ne savaient pas déjà où ils étaient.

Il jeta un regard désabusé autour de lui et dû admettre que l'endroit était superbe. Une vaste plaine du Kent s'étendait autour d'eux, belle dans la lumière claire de la lune ronde.

Très théâtrale en tout cas...

-Mourir ici serait très romantique tu ne trouves pas Mione ? fit-il, sa voix cristalline perçant l'épais silence de la nuit.

La sorcière resserra la cape autour de ses épaules, cachant sa robe corsetée noire d'un autre siècle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voldemort a toujours aimé se mettre en scène. grinça t'elle avec une moue méprisante. C'est à ça qu'on voit la différence entre ses crimes et ceux de ses fanatiques. Ceux qui ont tué mes parents n'avaient aucune classe, des minables sans envergures.

-Ce qui ne t'a pas empêcher de les tuer lorsqu'on les a retrouvés. remarqua Harry.

La sorcière se rembrunit.

-Le système judiciaire ne vaut plus riendans le monde sorcier depuis le début de cette fichue guerre, et je ne suis plus une femme de coeur. Répondit-elle le visage fermé.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. La guerre avait été trop cruelle, il y avait eu trop de trahisons depuis que les sang-purs gagnaient du terrain et les parents d'Hermione, pourtant protégés étaient morts à cause d'un traître. Cette guerre les avait changés. Elle portait du sang sur les mains.

Harry, lui, en avait depuis si longtemps... Trop longtemps peut être.

Il s'emmitoufla dans sa redingote. En dessous, un pantalon de cuir noir et un pull à col roulé de la même couleur lui tenait chaud mais il frissonnait tout de même. Pas de peur, non, peut -être d'appréhension. Peut-être d'excitation...

Il avançait sans faire de bruit, comme le faisait les vampires, paraissant flotter, se fondant dans la nuit. Le noir était leur couleur. Hermione l'avait également adoptée, même si la broche en rubis sur sa cape rappelait encore qu'ils avaient un jour été rouge. Griffondor.

Finalement, ils atteignirent les ruines où les attendait Voldemort, vêtu de noir lui aussi, mais dans une robe de sorcier lui. Les sorciers qu'il croyait si supérieur aux muggles, ces muggles qu'il haïssait temps, parce que l'homme à qui il devait la vie en était un, un misérable muggle à qui il devait pourtant sa beauté. Toute cette haine...

Dire qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Mais Harry avait fait des choix différents. S'il avait haït, il avait réussi à aimer. Il était trop pur pour sombrer dans l'erreur aussi profondément que Tom Marvolo Riddle l'avait fait. Il s'était enfoncé si loin dans l'erreur qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Sa haine l'avait dévoré à tel point qu'il s'était transformé en une créature sans âme, morcelée, uniquement animée par la rage, la haine et le mépris.

Hermione resta en retrait, laissant Harry venir se placer face à Voldemort, redevenu Tom Riddle, un magnifique jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, pâle, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux sombre à l'éclat rougeoyant. Ce n'était pas son combat. Elle était là pour transmettre ce qu'elle verrait et empêcher une quelconque intervention de la part des deatheaters?

-Harry James Potter. dit le sorcier de sa voix froide pourtant si séduisante. Si longtemps que je te cherche. Tu es devenu un homme magnifique.

Harry ne répondit pas, son regard vert fixé sur Tom, s'étonnant de ne même pas le haïr. Car il ne pouvait pas haïr cet autre lui même. Un autre lui-même qui aurait choisit de sombrer dans le mal, oubliant que la magie ne donne jamais sans prendre. Voldemort était son reflet déformé, un de ses moi possible. Et le seul être humain qui ait jamais approché sa puissance à sa connaissance.

-Mais tes goût vestimentaire ! fit-il en plissant le nez. Venir devant moi vêtu en muggle ! Quelle provocation. Et avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

-J'aime ces vêtements. Répondit simplement Harry. Je doutes que tu m'aies fait venir pour discuter de mes goûts vestimentaires Tom? Quand à Mione, laisse là en dehors, elle est là pour voir.

Harry put voir le corps du sorcier se tendre à l'appellation honnie. Son nom humain ! Personne n'avait osé ! Personne à part Dumbledore...

-Comment oses-tu! grinça t-il.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle est mort il y a bien longtemps n'est ce pas ? Comme tout ce qui faisait de toi un humain.

-J'ai été humain, autrefois. Je suis devenu bien plus à présent.

Le visage d'Harry resta impassible.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tout tes précieux horcuxes ont été détruits, ces morceaux de ton âme déchirée qui faisaient ton immortalité. Tu as retrouvé ta jeunesse et ta puissance, mais tu es mortel.

Le visage mince de Voldemort se tordit en une grimace de haine pendant un court instant puis un sourire cruel parut sur ses lèvres.

-Cela est vrai, mais je possède encore une chose qui t'est précieuse. fit-il narquoisement en claquant des doigts.

Une silhouette jusqu'à alors dans l'ombre émergea des ténèbres, entièrement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et d'une cape noir. La chevelure d'un roux éclatant si semblable à celui de Ginny fit trembler Harry qui avait reconnu la personne sans même apercevoir les traits de son visage. Ron Weasley se tenait devant eux.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sursaut d'Hermione.

Plus d'un an qu'ils n'avaient vu leur ami, ou plutôt son enveloppe corporelle. Le visage fermé de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant de longues années suffisait à indiquer qu'il était toujours sous le sort de Voldemort. Et Harry savait que même la mort de Tom ne pourrait le sortir de cet état. Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux émeraude.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques Harry. ricana Voldemort. Ils me rappelle tellement ceux de ta mère. Si brillants, si expressifs...

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, même s'il savait que Voldemort tentait de faire diversion, de le troubler, il devait avoir peur. Car un sorcier tel que Tom Marvolo Riddle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que la puissance d'Harry James Potter avait considérablement augmenté. Harry perçut un bruit non loin d'eux.

-Dis leur de s'avancer. Je les ai déjà sentit. Il sont huit autre n'est ce pas ? dit-il calmement, faisant exprès de ne pas répondre à la provocation du mage.

Quoi de pire pour une créature à l'ego aussi gigantesque que celui de Voldemort que de se faire ignorer ? Il fit un geste de la main et huit deatheaters masqués apparurent lentement.

Hermione ne bougea pas.

Harry savait qu'elle ne les attaquerait que s'ils étaient agressifs, et ils la savaient suffisamment puissante pour les battrent. Pas tous en même temps mais elle saurait les bloquer.

Harry eu un sourire méprisant.

-Pourquoi garder le visage masqué cher deatheaters? Comme si je ne savais pas déjà qui était chacun d'entre vous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, les deatheaters restant masqués.

-Voyons, Lucius Malfoy, je ne vous savais pas si pudique, Crabbe et Goyle, nos années de scolarité ensemble ne vous on donc rien appris ? Le fait que Mione aie tué vos pères joue peut-être un rôle mais ne restez pas masqués voyons, c'est d'un grossier !

Les deatheaters grognèrent ce qui devait être une insulte et retirèrent leurs masques, foudroyant Harry et Hermione du regard. Mais Harry les ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

-Bellatrix, ma chère salope ! Mais regarde donc la mort de ton maître les yeux ouverts ! Ne t'en fait pas tu ne lui survivra pas de beaucoup. cracha t-il froidement.

La deatheater retira rageusement son masque et noya Harry et Hermione d'insultes que ceux-ci ignorèrent superbement.

-Monsieur Parkinson ? Ce qui est arrivé à votre fille ne vous a donc pas servit de leçon ? Elle au moins elle à su sauver l'honneur de votre famille ! Théodore Nott voyons retire ton masque mon cher, je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement tu sais !

Encore une fois, les masques tombèrent, mais dans le silence effrayé cette fois. Harry se tourna vers les deux derniers deatheaters masqué et eu un sourire étrange.

-Quand à vous deux, vous devriez savoir mieux que personne que ce n'est pas un misérable masque qui peut me tromper alors que je vous reconnaîtrais les yeux bandés ! N'est ce pas, Draco Malfoy et vous, mon cher Séverus Snape ? acheva Harry d'une voix amusé et vaguement condescendante.

Les deux deatheaters ôtèrent leur masque en silence mais ne baissèrent pas les yeux. Pourtant Harry ne s'attarda pas sur eux et posa de nouveau son regard sur Voldemort qui avait suivit la scène des yeux en souriant.

-J'espère que le spectacle t'as plus Tom ? Maintenant que toutes nos cartes sont sur la table, pourquoi ne pas commencer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ?

Voldemort s'inclina légèrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sur Harry, Je n'attendais que ton bon vouloir.

-Remarque quand même que tu es venu avec huit mangemorts tandis que je ne suis venu qu'avec ma meilleure amie. Quel manque de fair-play Tom. nota tranquillement Harry.

-Voyons, Harry, depuis quand les Serpentards sont-il fair-play ? demanda narquoisement Voldemort.

Harry eu une moue désabusée.

-C'est vrai, j'aurais dû le savoir. admit-il finalement.

Hermione observait la scène, fascinée malgré elle de voir devant elle les deux sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle se parler courtoisement juste avant un duel à mort. C'était si... étrange. On sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres et que les règles de leur lien étaient différentes de toutes les règles existantes. Il y avait entre eux une sorte de respect mutuel troublant.

-Mais comment être sur qu'un de tes loyaux serviteurs n'interviendra pas ?

-Ta Sang de Bourbe n'est-elle pas là pour y veiller ?

-En effet. aquieça Harry.

-Mais si tu veux tout savoir, continua Voldemort en levant légèrement sa baguette, je comptais t'affronter là dedans.

D'un geste du poignet il fit apparaître une immense sphère lumineuse transparente qui les enveloppa tout les deux. Harry la contempla.

-Ah ! Une barrière magique. Parfaite.

Voldemort eu un sourire flatté.

-Merci. Et si nous commencions ? fit-il en levant sa baguette.

Harry le regarda et sortit à son tour sa baguette de sa poche et après un bref salut, ils lancèrent simultanément le premier sort. Ils esquivèrent tout les deux et le combat reprit, entre bouclier et sorts simultanés sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage ni ne touche l'autre.

A l'extérieur, observant le combat, Hermione ne prit pas garde à la silhouette qui était apparue à côté d'elle.

_-Franchement Harry pourrait mieux faire... _

La sorcière sursauta de se tourna vivement vers la voix féminine si familière à sa droite. Se tenait là une jeune fille rousse morte depuis plus d'un an qui regardait le combat d'un oeil dubitatif.

-Ginny ! Tu m'as fait peur idiote !

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Je pensais que tu t'étais habituée Hermione ! Harry ne se laisse jamais surprendre..._

La sorcière soupira en reportant son regard sur le combat de son meilleur ami. Le « fantôme » de Ginny apparaissait souvent à elle et à Harry mais ce n'était pas un fantôme « classique » comme ceux de Poudlard car elle ne pouvait être vu que par certaines personnes.

Elle avait prit l'habitude d'apparaître par surprise et de commenter leur action peu de temps après sa mort, sans savoir ce qui la retenait ici, ni fantôme ni vivante.

Au début ils avaient cru à des hallucinations mais finalement ils s'y étaient fait, Harry bien plus vite qu'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout lorsque mon meilleur ami se bat contre le mage le plus puissant de ce siècle.

Ginny fit la grimace.

_-Mon Dieu ne me dit pas que tu doutes du résultat du combat ? _

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que... trop de souvenirs peut-être... et puis, regarde. fit-elle en montrant la silhouette de Ron près de la barrière magique.

Ginny suivit son geste des yeux et aperçut son frère.

_-Ronny... _souffla t'elle tristement.

Elle avait appris par Harry et Hermione l'état de son frère mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'avait jamais osé aller le voir de ses propres yeux.

_-Tu crois... qu'il voit ?_

-Il voit. affirma Hermione d'un air sombre. Mais il est un simple spectateur. Il voit, entend, mais ne peut rien faire.

_-C'est horrible... tu crois... tu crois qu'il pourrait me voir ?_

Une étincelle traversa le regard sombre de la sorcière.

-Peut être... essaye toujours.

Mais le fantôme secoua la tête.

_-Non. Ce qui compte là c'est Harry. Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire je crois... Tiens, Malfoy est là... _remarqua-t-elle soudain.

Un sourire sarcastique vint jouer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Draco Malfoy observer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, reconnaissant cette façon de parler dans le vide.

-Evidemment que les Malfoy sont là, à quoi tu t'attendais ? répondit Hermione sans comprendre.

Ginny lui retourna un sourire rusé.

_-Oh, alors tu n'es pas encore au courant... bien, bien, bien, Harry le feras après je pense..._

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Mais le fantôme ne répondit pas et reposa son regard sur le combat. De leur côté, les deatheaters n'avaient rien loupés de la scène. Tout du moins, il avait vu Hermione Granger parler dans le vide. Et ce n'était pas une incantation.

Ils s'en étaient amusés, pensant que la sorcière avait perdu la tête, excepté Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier avait trop souvent vu Harry faire la même chose, parlant à une personne que lui seul voyait, pour penser que la jeune fille perdait tout simplement la boule. Elle était comme Harry, elle voyait la même chose que lui, quelque chose qu'eux ne voyaient pas. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe était bien plus proche de Harry que lui, elle savait à qui il parlait et pouvait lui parler également.

Pourtant, aucun des deatheaters n'osa approcher la Sang de Bourbe, même la pensant folle.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient oublié l'état dans lequel Crabbe et Goyle senior avaient été retrouvés après que la sorcière se soit occupée de leur cas, et aucun ne tenait à subir le même sort...

Personne, pas même Voldemort, n'avait été capable de découvrir comment la jeune femme était parvenue à faire cela car cela ne correspondait à aucun sort connu mais Snape soupçonnait la jeune femme d'être suffisamment douée pour avoir elle même inventé ces sortilèges.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, sauvagement assassinés, et le sort tragique de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que bon nombres de leurs proches, la jeune fille s'était durcie, elle qui était une vraie non-violente avait compris que la non-violence ne mènerait à rien contre des fanatiques endurcis tels que les deatheaters. La non-violence ne pouvait marcher que lorsque l'ennemi était prêt à faire des concessions.

Elle avait alors décidée de devenir pire que ses ennemis pour mieux les vaincre, combattre le mal par le mal. Et sa réputation de tueuse de deatheaters était telle que même les plus puissants d'entre eux ne tenaient pas à l'approcher de trop près seul.

Pendant ce temps, le combat continuait.

Voldemort avait finalement désarmé Harry. Ou tout du moins, lui avait pris sa baguette. Draco se crispa en voyant son amant sans arme face à son ennemi mais ni Hermione ni Ginny ne cillèrent. Et Harry était calme, bien trop calme. Tom ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et se calme l'énerva.

-Alors Harry, pas trop peur de voir ta mort en face ? Ce ne sera pas la première fois n'est ce pas ? Fit sournoisement le seigneur des ténèbres avant de lancer sur Harry le sort de mort.

La lumière verte éblouissante balaya la plaine l'un éclair lugubre.

-Figer ! Dit simplement Harry.

Le sort s'arrêta dans sa course, l'éclair vert suspendu hors du temps entre Harry et Voldemort. Ce dernier, médusé, se reprit finalement, mais la peur était en lui. Il avait saisi la différence. Quant aux deatheaters, ils étaient tétanisés devant la puissance du Survivant. Seules Hermione et Ginny ne paraissaient pas surprise.

_-Et ben voilà, il va s'y mettre sérieusement finalement... fit nonchalamment Ginny les mains dans les poches._

-Sale Sang de Bourbe ! beugla Lestrange. Je suis sur que tu l'as aidé ! Tu truques ce combat.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard glacial et alors que la deatheater se jeta sur elle, baguette à la main, l'Avada Kedavra au bord des lèvres, celle-ci la bloqua d'un simple geste de sa baguette sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lestrange, figée, ne pouvait de la fusiller du regard et cracher son venin. Le regard glacée que posa Hermione sur elle fit frissonner tout les deatheaters et Severus Snape avait dû mal à réaliser que celle jeune femme effrayante avait été la fillette enjouée, douce et juste qu'il avait connu à Pouddlard.

La guerre transformait vraiment les gens...

-Je ne te tuerais pas Lestrange, articula calmement Hermione en contemplant la sorcière avec un mépris sans nom, mais sache que c'est uniquement car c'est un plaisir que Harry se réserve pour fêter sa victoire.

Et elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur le combat, indifférente à la rage stupide et impuissante de la deatheater fanatique.

_-Whaou Hermy, tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur quand tu passes en mode glaçon ? S'exclama narquoisement la rouquine fantomatique._

Hermione la fusilla du regard.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme si tu voulais me tuer ma vieille, je suis déjà morte de toute façon...

-Jamais je n'aurais souhaité ta mort. dit doucement Hermione.

Ginny eu un sourire triste.

_-Je sais Hermy, je le sais._

Harry quant à lui, avait détruit le sort de mort figé en murmurant un simple « dissolution » et avait repris le combat. Il avait l'avantage maintenant, et même si la magie sans baguette avait un prix, elle lui permettait de gagner. Et le prix ne serait dangereux que s'il dépassait une certaine limite, et encore...

Aveuglé par la haine, Voldemort tenta inutilement de lui jeter le même sort qu'à Ron Weasley sans succès. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage, il se décida à utiliser l'autre avant que Harry ne le tue. Et il savait que le brun aux yeux vert n'hésiterait pas...

Alors qu'il allait donner le coup final, Harry reçut brusquement un sort par dernière et voltigea à quelques mètres.

-Lâche! hurla Hermione en s'apercevant que Voldemort avait utilisé Ron Weasley pour jeter un sort à Harry.

Ginny de son côté ferma les yeux. Elle refusait d'imaginer ce que devait ressentir son frère en se voyant attaquer son meilleur ami, refusant de voir Harry être obligé d'affronter Ron. Pendant ce temps, Lestrange sourirait à pleine dents, satisfaite du retournement de situation tandis que Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott pâlissaient brusquement.

Harry, blessé, son épaule douloureuse -sûrement démise- sa hanche brûlante et son bras droit en sang, se releva lentement et fit face à Voldemort, regardant alternativement son ennemi et son ami possédé.

-Qu'est ce que cela veux dire Tom ?

-Cela veut dire que je vais gagner de la manière la plus jouissive qui soit Harry ! Exulta le mage Noir. En utilisant ton ami pour te tuer ! Tu n'oseras pas lui faire du mal n'est ce pas ?

Tout en parlant, Voldemort avait fait avancer Ron face à Harry, en position d'attaque, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione avait raison : si Tom avait retrouvé sa beauté physique, l'intérieur était tellement pourrit que cela suffisait à tout gâcher.

Ron jeta un sort, mais encore une fois, Harry le détruisit.

Il tenta d'avancer vers Voldemort mais ce dernier fit se jeter Ron sur lui.

-Arrière ! Cria Harry par reflexe.

Ron, projeter violement en arrière par une force invisible, heurta durement un mur en ruine et s'écroula, évanouit, blessé, peut être... Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur sans se rendre compte que plus loin, Nott faisait de même. Elle n'aimait plus Ron autrement qu'en ami très cher mais cela suffisait à la faire souffrir.

Alors Harry... se voir blesser son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes...

Les prunelles verte du Survivant s'étaient écarquillées d'horreur et de stupeur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce que Voldemort avait fait. Et ce dernier riait, riait, blessant un peu plus Harry qui sentit une haine noire comme il n'en avait rarement ressentit monter en lui, s'emparer de lui. Son désir de vengeance le submergea complètement. Hermione et Ginny le sentirent et la sorcière vêtue de noire pâlit.

-Harry... non... gémit-elle.

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Sous les yeux ahurit des deatheaters, un cercle runique apparut sous les pieds d'Harry et des formules runiques couvrirent sa peau l'espace d'un instant. Et surtout, le vert étincelant de ses yeux disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à un noir profond, beaucoup trop profond pour être naturel, jurant avec sa peau livide.

Immédiatement, son aura changea et devint tellement imposante, puissante, glaciale... monstrueuse que tous les sorciers présents tremblèrent. Voldemort lui même n'en menait pas large.

Un sourire dur, cruel qui ne lui ressemblait pas apparut sur les lèvres rouges du Survivant. Il n'était plus lui même, il se perdait, c'était le pris de la magie sans baguette. La magie était trop basée sur les sentiments, trop réactive aux mauvais sentiments, haine, colère, en devenait une drogue.

Plus de haine apportait plus de douleur et plus de douleur plus de haine. Un cercle vicieux.

-Bien...c'est mieux comme ça. fit-il presque... joyeusement.

Lentement, il s'avança vers Voldemort. Ce dernier tenta de fuir mais alors qu'il reculait Harry disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui. Il n'avait pas transplané pourtant.

-Qu'est ce que ? commença Voldemort tétanisé.

Harry eu un sourire angoissant.

-Je suis trop rapide pour toi Tom ?

La panique pouvait se lire sur le visage de Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais dans un dernier espoir il cria :

-Enfermer !

Une masse bleu translucide liquide sembla envelopper Harry, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit. Harry n'était pas le seul à maîtriser la magie sans baguette...

-Et voilà, ricana Voldemort, ce n'était pas si dur !

Il observa Harry prisonnier, jeta un sortilège de clairvoyance et haussa soudainement les sourcils, surprit.

-Tiens, tu as enfanté des âmes ? sourit-il sadiquement. Intéressant, l'étude de ton cadavre en sera d'autant plus divertissante... Je me demande tout de même avec qui tu as bien pu...

_-Des âmes ? _S'interrogea Ginny qui avait entendue malgré la bulle magique -être un fantôme avait quelques avantages...

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione légèrement nerveuse.

L'espace de quelques seconde, on put croire le sortilège de Voldemort avait marché mais brusquement, les gouffres noirs qu'étaient les yeux de Harry semblèrent s'enflammer, devenant brusquement rougeoyants et la masse bleue disparut sans laisser de trace.

-Joli. dit-il calmement à Voldemort.

Mais sa voix était pleine de haine contenue. Le mage Noir tenta de reculer pour fuir, en vain.

- « Inertie ». dit calmement Harry, expliquant pourquoi Voldemort ressemblait soudainement à une vulgaire insecte prit dans le la cire.

Hermione se tordit les mains. Harry utilisait une magie trop puissante. Une magie interdite, bien plus ancienne que la magie noire ou que la magie blanche.

Il risquait de perdre tout souvenirs de sentiment autre que sa rage, sa colère, sa haine et son désespoir, et devenir un être voué à la destruction, calmant sa souffrance en la faisant partager aux autres de façon cruelle et arbitraire.

-_Oh bordel ! On a un putain de problème s'il n'arrive pas à se calmer Hermy !_ gémit l'apparition.

-Alors tu vas me tuer Harry ? Toi, le bon Griffondor ? Que diraient tes parents s'ils voyaient l'assassin que tu es devenu ? tenta Voldemort pour faire fléchir le sorcier.

Mais le visage d'Harry resta fermé et son regard d'un noir vide s'embla s'assombrir un peu plus, faisant disparaître le blanc de son oeil.

-C'est le genre de chose que je ne saurais jamais à cause de toi. répondit-il froidement.

Un immense rayon de lumière doré jaillit du ciel et tomba droit sur Voldemort.

-Et la lumière fut. Dit le brun avec un sourire inhumain.

Il y... il y prenait du plaisir.

Voldemort semblait ployer sous le poids de quelque chose d'énorme, comme si une pierre gigantesque se posait petit à petit sur lui, écrasant se organes au fur et à mesure, baignant dans une lumière doré. Un autel était apparut sous lui, semblant fait de pierres luminescentes.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! hurla Lucius Malfoy à Hermione Granger.

-Maître ! cria désespérément Lestrange les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est ce que fait cet autel ! demanda à son tour Séverus Snape. Il le tue de l'intérieur !

-Ce n'est pas l'autel qui le détruit, dit froidement Harry, c'est sa propre impureté qui l'écrase.

-Il se détruit lui même. expliqua Hermione, soufflée par la puissance de la magie invoqué par Harry.

Voldemort avait la bouche grande ouverte en un hurlement silencieux, sentant ses organes s'écraser les un après les autres. Ses yeux semblèrent lui sortirent des orbites et il sembla vomir ses propres entrailles, et le pire était qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais lorsque la lumière disparue, Voldemort n'était plus qu'un amas d'organes qui lui sortaient par les yeux, le nez, la bouche et les oreilles.

Hermione, dégoûtée, détourna le regard et Ginny ne dû qu'à sa condition de fantôme de ne pas vomir. Théodore Nott, qui n'avait pas cette chance, vomit ses tripes sur le sol noir. Dans le ciel, la lune avait disparut, plongeant de nouveau la scène dans les ténèbres.

-Je m'ennuie. lâcha Harry d'un air boudeur semblant ailleurs, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant Voldemort comme si ce n'était une poupée cassée.

D'un geste, il lança le Avada Kedavra qui mit fin aux souffrance de ce qui restait du mage le plus craint de ce siècle et se tourna vers les deatheaters qui se sentirent trembler. La barrière magique de Voldemort avait disparut dés qu'il était mort et malgré sa peur du Survivant, Nott se précipita vers Ron Weasley pour voir s'il respirait encore. Il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le pouls mais Harry le remarqua et haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Son regard d'un noir, vide, effrayant se posa ensuite sur Lestrange qui tremblait, terrifié.

-Lestrange, je crois que c'est ton tour. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

-Arrête Harry ! intervint Hermione. Tue là et qu'on en finisse !

Lucius eu alors un sourire mauvais.

-De quoi crois tu finir Sang de Bourbe ? Partout dans le monde les Sang pur prennent le pouvoir, les gouvernement muggles on quasiment tous été démantelés. Même avec Voldemort mort la victoire est notre.

-Avada Kedavra. dit froidement Harry.

Lestrange s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la bouche tordue par la rage. Puis Harry se tourna vers Lucius comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts.

-C'est vrai. Mais si je vous tuais tous ici...

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire si nous vous attaquons tous simultanément Potter. Fit remarquer Severus Snape. Et nous avons toujours votre ami Ron en otage...

Harry conscidéra d'un oeil dubitatif Nott qui tenait Ron près de lui.

-En effet. dit simplement Harry.

-En revanche, nous avons l'avantage du nombre ! fit victorieusement Lucius Malfoy. Et nous pouvons vous ordonner de nous suivre.

Harry sembla réellement perplexe, ce qui fut en soit véritablement humiliant pour Lucius Malfoy.

Le Survivant semblait sincèrement consterné que le deatheater ait eu l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir le pouvoir de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Puis Harry retrouva son visage de sphinx.

-J'en doute. répondit-il doucement.

Et il se retrouva aux côtés d'Hermione sans que personne ait vu quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'en avez tout simplement pas le pouvoir. acheva t-il avant de transplaner avec la sorcière.

Les anciens deatheaters restèrent seuls dans les ruines noires. L'endroit où était la dépouille de Voldemort avait prit feu. Après un instant de silence, ils transplanèrent à leur tour vers leur base, laissant le cadavre de Beatrix Lestrange à même le sol. La prophétie s'était accomplie.

Mais les Sang purs restaient au pouvoir. Une aire s'était achevée ce soir, mais c'était le début d'une nouvelle. Harry James Potter, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait se battre contre toute la planète, il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et son statut de fugitif ne l'y aiderait pas.

Une nouvelle guerre venait de commencer.

¤¤¤

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui fut très, très dur à ecrire. Pour ce qui est du dark Harry, les connaisseurs reconnaitrons peut-être une Willow en colère. En effet, j'ai un peu pompé sur le style de pouvoir de la dark Willow. Pour ce qui est de la musique avec laquelle j'ai ecrit ce chapitre il s'agit de Comat White, et de Rob Dougan avec Clubbed to death (the matrix thème) et de Nigthwish-instrumental piano and violin. **

**Pour les deatheaters (littéralement les mangeur de mort) c'est le nom original des mangemorts, quant aux muggles, c'est les moldus bien entendu dans la VO de Harry Potter.**

**Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez avec des rewiews, quelque soit votre avis (même si y'a quasiment personne qui lit cette fic XD).**

**Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre. Je laisse ici la parole à ma « petite » (ok, elle est plus grande que moi en taille mais ça fait pas tout lol) bêta ;-)**

_**Nbl : Hem… J'avoue… C'est de ma faute… Le retard énorme que la fic a pris. Disons qu'elle séjournait dans ma boite à messages depuis… un bout de temps. Et que je n'ai pas su corriger avant… Je vous pries d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses. Je tiens à souligner que ce retard n'est donc aucunement le fait d'Oximore. En promettant de me rattraper. **_

_**Daphlanote.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Du nouveau pour l'Ordre

**J'y crois à peine mais OUI, un nouveau chapitre de Once vient de paraître! Et je le poste juste avant les partiels de droit (pas de soucis, je suis deja psychologiquement préparé à l'echec glorieux qui va suivre donc tout va bien XD).**

**Mais je suis vivaaaaaaaaaaante (par contre, pour Maison closes et les autres, va falloir s'armer de patience, rien ne pointra son nez avant un bail! Sans doute après les vacances de février...)**

**Bon allez, j'arrête de gaver le monde et bonne lectuuuuuuuure.**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre trois: Du nouveau pour l'Ordre Nouveau.**

¤¤¤

_« L'avenir n'appartient à personne. Il n'y a pas de précurseurs, il n'existe que des retardataires. » Jean Cocteau 1889-1963._

_¤¤¤_

Harry et Hermione transplanère d'abord dans les environs de Bristol avant de retransplaner discrètement vers le 12 Grimmault Place, là où Harry et Hermione vivaient. Au début, Harry y vivait seul. Il avait toujours aimé sa solitude, le silence. Et puis, comme il était le gardien du secret de sa propre maison...

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi, peut être en partie à cause de son extraordinaire puissance... Pas besoin de suivre les règles de la magie, quand on _est_ la magie.

De toute façon, pour Harry, le principal restait que la seule maison où il se soit jamais sentit un peu chez lui grâce à Sirius reste invisible au yeux des autres.

Depuis le début de la guerre et même depuis la mort de Sirius, l'Ordre ne s'y était plus vraiment réuni, préférant Godric's Hollow et Harry aimait encore plus être ici depuis que l'infernal Kreattur avait été tué par une Ginny très mal lunée.

Fallait avouer que cette saloperie avait essayé pour la énième fois de rejoindre Lestrange pour tout lui raconter. Ginny n'avait pas supporté.

Hermione, encore douce -dans une moindre mesure- à cette époque s'était refusée à le tuer, SALE oblige, mais Ginny avait eu bien moins de remords et, agacée de se faire durement insulter après une dure journée de course poursuite avec des jeunes deatheaters fanatiques, lui avait jeté le sort de mort.

Harry et Ron s'étaient retenus de danser de joie et même Hermione, malgré de vague reproches peu sincère, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire de contentement.

Et après la mort de Kreattur, revenus dans ses pattes lors la fermeture de Pouddlard, la vie au 12 Grimmault Place était devenue bien plus plaisante, surtout avec Ginny.

Et même après la mort de celle-ci, son fantôme continuait à squatter la maison alors... Finalement, Hermione était venu vivre avec lui après la mort de Ginny et la désertion de Ron et la cohabitation se passait bien.

Une fois chez Harry, Hermione ôta sa lourde cape de laine noire qu'elle posa sur un fau teille, secoua son épaisse chevelure châtain et soupira. Harry, lui, garda sa redingote et lui répondit par un sourire doux.

-Finalement, c'est moi qui avais raison. Dit-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais alluma un feu d'un geste de la main. Son regard sombre rejoint celui du brun et elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle brusquement d'une voix atone. Ta prestation m'a quelque peu retournée.

Harry eu un air d'excuse.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas utiliser cette magie noire Harry ! Elle est comme une drogue, tu peux devenir accro ! Et c'est dangereux, ça annihile progressivement ton humanité en se servant de ta douleur et de ta haine, de tous tes sentiments les plus noirs. De plus, tu n'avais pas besoins de l'utiliser contre Voldemort. Tu pouvais gagner sans cela.

Harry retira finalement sa redingote, noire, et la jeta négligemment sur le fau teille où Hermione avait déjà balancé sa cape. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux d'un noir profond aux mèches toujours désordonnées.

-Je sais Mione, fit-il douloureusement, mais... voir Ron... J'ai envoyé valdinguer Ron contre un mur à cause de ce monstre Mione ! J'aurais pu le tuer sans même m'en rendre comte. Quand j'ai réalisé, la haine est montée en moi je... je n'ai plus eu le moindre contrôle, la magie enflait en moi, me contrôlait et le pire c'est que je le _voulais_.

-Tu vois ! S'exclama la sorcière en haussant le ton. Tu ressens déjà les premiers symptômes d'accoutumance ! Plus de cette sale magie noire avant au moins six mois ok Harry ?

-Si y'a pas d'autre mage noir surpuissant et mégalo à buter dans les six prochains mois ça devrait être de l'ordre du réalisable. Répondit narquoisement le brun.

La sorcière soupira et monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les douches.

-Très drôle Harry. On en reparlera avec les autres tout à l'heure.

Le brun ne répondit pas, sachant que de toute façon, son amie n'attendait pas de réponse. Il attendit d'avoir entendu le bruit de la porte qui se ferme avant de se laisser tomber dans un des canapés du salon de l'ex maison des Blacks.

Et il savoura le silence.

Qu'elle bonne idée il avait eu d'utilisé cette magie noir ancestrale pour détruire le tableau de cette pétasse de mère de Sirius! Sirius aurait beaucoup aimé, magie interdite ou pas...

D'ailleurs, il c'était souvent demandé pourquoi le fantôme de Ginny s'amusait à lui faire des visite surprise alors que celui de Sirius non. D'après Ginny, c'était parce que sa mort n'était pas « normale », ce n'était pas une mort humaine provoqué par un humain. C'était un voile, un élément magique si trouble et si ancien que personne, même pas lui, n'avait jamais pu comprendre. Seul des démons majeurs pourraient savoir, où peut être les fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais les premiers, comme ils n'en connaissaient pas...

Et puis, il y avait cette chose, cette chose étrange dont Voldemort avait parlé alors qu'il pensait reprendre le contrôle, cette histoire d'âmes qu'il porterait en lui... Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces conneries? Pourtant... ce n'était pas le style de Tom de lui mentir, tout du moins pas lorsqu'il le croyait sur le point de mourir. Il allait encore devoir demander à Hermione. Ou à Ginny si cette dernière daignait remontrer le bout de son nez fantomatique...

Mais le combat contre Voldemort semblait l'avoir relativement traumatisée... Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il savait bien qu'il était allé trop loin. En fait, il s'était fait très peur lorsqu'il avait reprit conscience. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, mais c'était la peur dans les yeux de Draco qui l'avait ramené à la raison. Etrange. Etrange, car il n'y avait pas que de la peur, il y avait cette autre chose, si gênante, si taboue, qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir dans les yeux de son amant.

Son amant... Encore une chose qu'il allait falloir expliquer à Hermione, et ça n'allait pas être facile. Pas qu'il redoute particulièrement sa réaction, enfin pas seulement, mais aussi que c'était un sujet très sensible encore pour Harry et qu'il redoutait de l'évoquer. Déjà avec Draco, il n'avait jamais mit de mots sur les choses, comme s'ils avaient peur de s'effrayer mutuellement. Alors le faire avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, aussi proche soit-elle, risquait d'être une blessure de plus.

_-Eh! Je suis au courant moi! Protesta la voix fluttée et transparente._

Harry ferma les yeux et souris tendrement.

-Oui, mais toi ce n'est pas pareil... toi et moi, on est très proche, quasiment une part l'un de l'autre alors...

_-Et puis le sale blondinet est un peu mon remplaçant hein ?_

Harry rouvrit ses yeux d'émeraude, choqué.

-Bien sur que non ! Personne ne prend jamais la place de quelqu'un d'autre ! Chacun est unique ! Toi et Malfoy ça n'a rien à voir ! C'était complètement différent ! Avec toi, c'était de l'amour !

_-Avec lui aussi Harry. En tout cas de son côté oui._

Le visage séraphique du brun se tordit en une grimace.

-Peut être, mais un amour déformé, excessif, sale. Maladif presque.

La rouquine fantomatique ricana.

_-C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle Harry ! Tout ce qu'il fait est excessif ! Et puis tu devrais être le premier à reconnaître l'existence de formes d'amour très diverses..._

Le brun grogna.

-Bien sur Ginny, l'amour de Snape pour ses potions était également une forme d'amour mais trop space pour moi !

La rousse roula des yeux, chose étrange chez un fantôme ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Harry.

_-Ne soit pas ironique tu veux ! Ce sale Serpentar peroxydé à beau te dire tout ce qu'il veut il t'aimait !_

-C'est cela oui. Fit sarcastiquement le brun en fermant à nouveau les yeux et en se passant une main fatigué sur le front.

Savoir si Draco Malfoy était ou n'était pas amoureux de lui n'était absolument pas dans ses priorités du moment. En fait cela n'était pas dans ses priorités tout court.

_-Bon Dieu Harry tu es exaspérant!_

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ? Fit-il doucement.

Le regard de la morte se fit mélancolique.

_-Oui, ce doit être en partie pour ça. murmura t'elle._

Le brun rouvrit ses prunelles ardentes et figea son regard sur l'apparition si nette. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour la toucher... Mais pour avoir essayé en vain de nombreuse fois, il savait que c'était impossible.

-Tu me manques Ginny...

L'autre eut un sourire triste et s'effaça dès que le bruit de la porte de salle de bain troua le silence de la maison.

-Harry ? La douche est libre ! Tu ferais bien d'y passer un coup avant la réunion avec les autres !

Le brun secoua la tête et se leva tristement de son canapé avant de monter à l'étage pour tomber nez à nez avec une Hermione vêtu d'un peignoir pourpre, son épaisse chevelure châtain déclinante d'eau. Harry et elle s'entre regardèrent.

-Tu parlais avec elle n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement.

Harry acquiesça et la jeune femme sourit.

-Elle était venue pour le combat. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne t'a fait aucun reproche ?

-Elle n'a pas abordée le sujet en effet. Répondit laconiquement le brun.

Hermione eu un rire sans joie.

-Elle a toujours été beaucoup trop coulante avec toi...

-Eh ! protesta Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Mais la jeune femme lui renvoya un regard dubitatif avant de disparaître dans sa chambre non sans un dernier avertissement.

-Tache de faire vite Harry, et pas d'essayer de te noyer sous la douche comme la dernière fois !

Le rire clair du brun lui répondit alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la salle de bain emplie de buée. La chaleur y était étouffante mais cela n'incommoda pas Harry. En fait, comme Hermione, il avait pris l'habitude de prendre des douches brûlantes, dans l'espoir dérisoire de réchauffer un peu son corps glacé. En vain.

La seule chose qui avait réussi à réchauffer un peu son corps, c'était malheureusement son détesté amant, Draco Malfoy. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, Draco Malfoy était loin d'avoir une peau glaciale. Il était brûlant. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu trop froid...

Il se déshabilla d'un geste de la main et mit la douche en marche avant d'entrée sous le jet brûlant. Un frisson le parcourut. Doucement, il sentait ses muscles se détendrent, se rappelant à son bon souvenirs. Petit à petit, la douleur disparaissait lui laissant une étrange sensation de vide. Il y était tellement habitué, à la douleur, que la sentir disparaître de son corps était une sensation... désagréable. Un manque.

Harry fit couler un peu de son gel douche frais dans ses mains et commença à les faire glisser sur son corps marqué de fines cicatrices, savourant cette caresse qu'il s'octroyait et qui n'était pas teintée de culpabilité. Pas comme avec _lui_. Le brun fonça les sourcils. Il y pensait trop.

Inconsciemment; sa main glissa sur son ventre qu'il caressa lentement. Il avait parfois eu une sensation de malaise ces derniers temps mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, pas plus qu'Hermione, pourtant formée à la médicomagie. Peut-être que cette histoire d'âmes était liée à ses malaises...

Conscient qu'il était sous l'eau depuis trop longtemps déjà, Harry arrêta le délicieux écoulement à regrets. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres. Pas du tout le même genre de rendez-vous que ceux qu'il avait avec son ex-amant mais tout aussi angoissant. De plus, retourner à Godric Hollow n'était jamais un plaisir pour Harry. Trop de chose s'y était passées, trop de morts, trop de souvenirs.

Pourtant, il sortit de la douche, se sécha d'un geste et d'un autre il revêtit un jean noir, un T-shirt blanc et un pull de cachemire noir, trois fois trop grand pour lui, comme toujours. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir et n'y vit qu'une silhouette trouble. La buée le recouvrait entièrement, l'empêchant de se voir.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à la tête qu'il avait, ce n'était qu'un réflexe qu'il avait pris à force de s'entraîner des heures entière à changer de forme devant un miroir. Il sortit de la salle de bain, indifférent au fait qu'elle ressemblait désormais plus à un sauna qu'à une salle d'eau.

Hermione l'avait entendu sortir et elle sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'une robe corsetée de velours pourpre qui remontait joliment sa poitrine. Harry sourit. Elle avait toujours adoré ces robes anciennes qui lui allaient diablement bien et avait demandé à Ginny de lui trouver un moyen de les rendre plus pratiques et confortables que les véritable robes de l'époque, chose que la rouquine c'était empressée de faire raffolant de stylisme. Depuis, Hermione ne portait presque plus que ça.

-Tu es prêt ? lui demanda t-elle de sa voix douce et calme.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses cheveux devinrent d'une belle couleur auburn, parfaitement lisse et lui tombant sur les épaules, ses yeux s'étrécirent, s'obscurcirent, jusqu'à devenir deux parfaites obsidiennes, sa peau se colora, prenant un beau hâle cuivré, son nez devint parfaitement droit et sa bouche plus mince. Hermione attendit, imperturbable. Elle s'était accoutumée à ses métamorphoses, bien qu'elle reste toujours admirative.

-Maintenant oui. dit-il finalement

-Faut-il que je fasse de même ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux Mione. Tu es devenue célèbre chez les deatheaters et je pense que vu la tournure des événements, pas mal de gens serait près à nous vendre pour s'attirer les faveurs des deatheaters, surtout les sorciers. Même si Godric Hollow n'est qu'un petit bled désert à moitié en ruines, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait plus de concentration et de temps qu'à Harry pour changer d'apparence. Ses cheveux devinrent noir et lisse, sa peau prit la blancheur de l'ivoire, sa silhouette se fit plus frêle, sa bouche plus rouge et ses yeux sombres devinrent d'immense lac d'un bleu éclatant.

-Et maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

-Te sens tu en état de transplaner ?

-Evidemment.

Elle fit rapidement apparaître sa cape, glissa sa baguette dans la poche cousue dans l'intérieur et la rabattit sur ses épaules. Harry fit lui apparaître une veste de cuir noir cintrée et tendit sa main à Hermione qui la saisit sans hésiter avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville sombre, à quelques mètres du point de rendez-vous, comme toujours. Il ne fallait jamais apparaître juste devant, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Dans les maisons de la ville, aucune lumière ne brillait. C'était ainsi dans tous les villages depuis que la guerre avait tournée en faveurs des deatheaters. Ne pas éveiller l'attention était le mot d'ordre, sauf pour les sangs pur et les fanatiques ayant pris le parti des deatheaters, de plus en plus nombreux.

Ils traversèrent les rues sans bruits, veillant à ne pas être suivit, sans un regard pour les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Arrivés devants la porte de bois noir de la maison étroite coincée entre deux énorme maison, presque invisible, ils frappèrent une seule fois. C'était le signe. Après un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme au visage caché par l'ombre.

-C'est nous. Fit simplement Hermione qui entra sans plus de politesse, reprenant son apparence.

Harry la suivit dans l'intérieur de la maison et attendit que la jeune femme referme la porte pour reprendre son apparence. Son regard de nouveau vert se posa sur la jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns clairs aux mèches lisses inégales qui encadraient un visage de chat qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

-Bonjour Padma, cela faisait longtemps.

-Heureuse de te voir entier Harry. répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire discret.

-Les autres ?

-Ils sont déjà en bas.

-Bien.

Ils descendirent par un escalier dissimilé dans un angle de mur dans les sous-sols éclairés ou étaien,t installé de nombreux fauteuils, des livres qu'ils avaient réussi à emmener de Pouddlard remplissaient toutes les étagères couvrant les murs. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient là et toute relevèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils perçurent le bruit dans les escaliers.

Différente exclamations s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent les deux nouveaux arrivants. Se tenaient dans la pièce Remus Lupin, les Weasley restant, Seamus Finnigan, Fleur et Gabrielle Delacourt qui avaient fuient la France, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Terry Boot, Hanna Abbot, Justin Finch Fletchley, Olivier Dubbois, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Leanne Worpel, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones et d'autres. Ce qui restait de la résistance. Néville Londubat, Tronks et bien d'autres avaient déjà passé l'arme à gauche, contribuant à la victoire progressive des deatheaters et de leur idées.

Harry, Hermione et Padma les rejoignirent et les saluèrent calmement. Remus se releva et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il avait appris à connaître le lycan et ils étaient devenus plus proches. Pas autant qu'avec Sirius, non, c'était... différent. Remus et Sirius étaient trop différent pour que l'un remplace l'autre. Chacun est unique.

Une fois que Remus et les autres eurent salué les nouveaux arrivant, Padma Patil prit la parole.

-Comme prévu, c'est toi qui a gagné Harry.

-Oui.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux brun et eu un léger soupir.

-Bon, et comme nous nous en doutions cela n'a pas arrêté la progression des deatheaters.

-Non. Dit calmement Hermione en ne tenant pas garde de la déception qui se peignait sur certains visages. Cependant on peut s'attendre à un ralentissement momentané de leur activités, le temps que l'un d'entre eux prennent le pouvoir.

-C'était à prévoir de toute façon. Ajouta Rémus. Le tout est de savoir ce que nous pouvons faire à présent ?

Terry Boot sembla hésité puis se décida à prendre enfin la parole.

-De toute façon, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Soit, on continue à lutter dans l'ombre, en sachant qu'organiser un réseau de résistance à l'échelle mondiale prendra sans aucun doutes plusieurs années; soit on se résigne, on se sépare et on fait profile bas en sachant pertinemment que les deatheaters finiront par nous tomber dessus, que ce soit pour nos origines -nombres de nous sont des sangs mêlé ou des enfants de muggles- soit pour notre rôle dans la résistance.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Tout le monde savait que Terry avait raison. Hormis Padma Patil, Fleur et Gabrielle Delacourt, les Weasley, Hannah Abbot et quelques autres, tous étaient des sang mêlés ou des sang de bourbes. Alors, même s'il décidait d'abandonner la lutte, ils seraient asservis et sans doutes tués.

-Ce qu'il faut à présent, continua calmement Hermione, c'est de savoir ce que nous souhaitons pour notre futur et celui de nos enfants. L'asservissement et la mort ou bien une vie paisible et libre ? Et il faut savoir ce que nous somme près à faire pour cela.

-Il est hors de question que nous cessions le combat ! firent Fred et George Weasley avec vehemence.

-Fred, George ! se lamenta Molly Weasley. J'ai déjà perdu trois enfants dans ce conflit, Bill à été gravement blessé, votre père également et je...

-Justement ! La coupa Bill Weasley. C'est également pour eux que nous nous battons ! Ron n'aurait jamais accepté que nous baissions les bras maman, et Ginny encore moins !

_-Bien parlé frangin!_

Harry et Hermione jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil à l'apparition et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_-Eh! J'ai le droit de voir ça non ?_ Se justifia t'elle devant de regard vaguement excédé d'Hermione.

Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué cela et M. Weasley avait à son tour pris la parole pour soutenir ses fils.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec eux Molly, rien que par respect pour tous nos proches morts dans l'espoir de changer les choses, nous nous devons de poursuivre. Cela prendra peut-être des années, nous ne verrons peut-être pas le fruit de notre combat mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant.

Molly Weasley eu un petit gémissement de désespoir mais s'inclina devant le choix de son mari et de ses fils.

-Absolument !dit à son tour Fleur Delacourt, dans un anglais à présent parfait. Il est hors de question d'arrêter. De toute façon, nous serons forcément vainqueurs car jamais de l'histoire de l'humanité un gouvernement totalitaire n'est resté éternellement au pouvoir. La répression abouti toujours à la révolte ! Et puis plus particulièrement pour moi et ma soeur, nous sommes tout de même française, le pays des Droits de l'Homme, de la révolution française ! Il est inconcevable que notre pays, bien que décrépit, je l'admets, ne se révolte pas tôt ou tard ! Surtout dominé par des Anglais car -sans vouloir vous vexer- les français n'admettrons jamais d'être dominé pas des rosbeef.

La tirade de Fleur provoca le rire d'Hermione qui acquiesçât tout de même.

-Merci Fleur pour un tel optimisme quand à l'humanité ! Dit-elle gentiment. Voilà qui me redonne envie de combattre car, je dois vous l'avouez, j'étais moi aussi un peu déprimée.

-Qui ne le serais pas ! Fit doucement Padma. Maintenant ce qu'il faut, c'est s'organiser. Il va évidemment falloir que la majorité d'entre nous quittent l'Angleterre. Le mieux serait d'aller dans les pays les plus influent pour se créer un réseau d'alliances -même si pour ce que j'en sais, Harry a déjà bien entamé le boulot- et soulever des révoltes.

-Mais il faut qu'au moins quelques uns reste en Angleterre. Intervint Terry. Même si c'est dangereux.

-Nous sommes près à rester! firent M. et Mme Weasley. Les grands voyages, ce n'est plus pour nous. Au moins, nous connaissons parfaitement l'Angleterre.

-Bien, dit Fleur, moi et Gabrielle nous somme volontaire pour retourner en France.

-Je viens avec vous ! dit aussitôt Bill, amenant un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de la demi-vélane.

-Je... Je suis prête à aller en Allemagne. fit doucement Hannah Abbot. J'y connais quelques sorciers fiables.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. répliqua immédiatement Terry Boot

Katie Bell et Leanne Worpel décidèrent de se rendre en Russie, où Leanne Worpel avait de la famille qu'elle savait fermement opposée aux théologies des deatheaters; Colin Crivey demanda à se rendre en Europe de l' Est et Olivier Dubbois décida d'y aller avec lui; Dennis Crivey quand à lui décida de se rendre au Japon où il avait une correspondante et les jumeaux Weasley se portèrent volontaire pour y aller avec lui malgré le regard suspicieux et vaguement amusé d'Hermione et Harry.

Lee Jordan se mit avec Susan Bones et ils se décidèrent pour l'Afrique; Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch Fletchey décidèrent quand à eux de se rendre en Indonésie. Charlie Wealey de son côté insista longuement avant d'obtenir de Remus le droit de l'accompagner en Chine. En effet, Rémus n'avait plus eu de partenaire depuis la mort de Tronks.

Finalement, Seamus et Padma décidèrent d'accompagner Harry et Hermione en amérique. Le territoire était si immense qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop.

Tous se saluèrent avec chaleur mais non sans gravité. Après tout, ils ne se reverraient peu être pas avant longtemps, peu être plus jamais.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus personne dans la cave de Godric Hollow excepté Harry, Hermione, Seamus et Padma.

-Bon, il ne reste plus que nous...

Padma fixait Harry étrangement depuis quelques minutes et se décida enfin à lui parler ouvertement.

-Harry, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

Interloqué, Harry lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.

-Je veux dire... je perçoit quelques chose... d'étrange émanant de toi, un peu comme une forme diffuse de douleur physique.

Harry se permis un sourire narquois inconsciemment piqué à un certain blond et roula des yeux.

-Je hais les empâthes ! Siffla t-il ironiquement, ce à quoi Padma répondit par un sourire félin. Et encore plus lorsqu'ils sont médicomages de formation!

-Alors ? Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Nan, pas vraiment, à vrai dire, j'ai depuis quelques temps des douleurs abdominales mais elles sont passagères.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a bien... mais non, je ne pense pas que cela est de rapport...

-Les Griffondors ne sont pas doués pour voir les rapports qu'on les choses entre elles Harry, soupira Padma, toi excepté Hermione, je te l'accorde.

-Merci Padma, j'ai faillit me vexer ! Sourit Hermione.

-Alors Harry ?

Au pied du mur, Harry du aborder le sujet qu'il ressassait mentalement depuis son combat. Il leur parla de l'étrange allusion de feu Voldemort aux âmes qu'il porterait soit disant en lui et le plaisir évident que Voldemort avait eu à lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

-Bordel de merde ! S'exclama Padma.

Hermione plissa le nez.

-Padma, ma chère, fréquenter Seamus ne te réussi décidemment pas ! Tu deviens aussi vulgaire que les garçons de Griffondors !

Padma lui lança un regard noir tendit que Seamus faisait semblant de s'indigner.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans le fait d'avoir des maux de ventre. dit Seamus en rejetant d'un mouvement de tête les mèche blond doré qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus. Avoua Hermione.

Padma se frappa le front.

-Bien sur ! C'est parfaitement normal que vous ne compreniez pas ! C'est tellement... incroyable ! Hermione, tes parents étaient des muggles et Harry et Seamus vous êtes des sangs mêlés, en plus Harry ne connaît presque rien du monde magique !De plus, c'est un chose tellement rare qu'on en parle presque très jamais. Il n'y a que les vieilles familles de sangs purs qui connaissent encore l'existence de ce phénomène, et encore, c'est assez tabou ! Mais je suis certaine que c'est ça !

-Mais de quoi diable parles tu Padma ?! Demanda Hermione.

Mais Padma l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, tu a eu un liaison avec un mec ces derniers temps ?

-Comment ?! s'exclama Harry en rougissant furieusement.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Seamus et Hermione

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! C'était un puissant sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais, je enfin... tenta pitoyablement Harry en sentant peser sur lui le regard d'Hermione.

Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû lui en parler avant ! » gémit mentalement le brun.

_-En même temps elle aurait dû deviner, c'était tellement évident !_

« Ginny! »

_-C'est vrai ! Déjà du temps de Pouddlard je me demandais quand est-ce que vous finiriez dans un lit vous deux..._

Harry jeta un regard courroucé à l'apparition et reporta son attention sur Padma.

-Enfin, bref, même si je respecte ton intimité et ne te demanderais pas avec qui tu couchais -je dois dire que j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question...- je crois Harry que tu es en quelques sorte enceint.

_-Oh-my-god !_

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation et pendant que Harry et Hermione prenait la teinte d'un cachet d'aspirine anémique Seamus éclata de rire.

-Mais voyons Padma, Harry est un mec ! Comment pourrait-il être enceint ?!

-Cela n'arrive en effet que très rarement, et seulement avec deux sorciers très puissants ! Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est une sorte de fusion magique qui abouti à une telle concentration magique qu'une âme peu se créer.

-Mais bordel de merde ! Jura soudainement Harry. Je ne suis pas gaulé comme une femme ! Je n'ai ni ovaire, ni utérus ni quoi que se soit pour même un môme au monde !

-Alors... tu couchais vraiment avec un sorcier ? Demanda Seamus qui tombait des nues. C'était qui ?!

Mais le regard glacial que lui renvoyèrent Harry, Hermione et Padma lui firent regretter sa question.

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dis.

-Revenons en à nos moutons, en effet, tu n'es pas un femme Harry, d'où les violentes douleurs abdominales. Le problème c'est que tu porte une âme mais que son corps ne peut pas se développer puisque ton corps n'est pas fait pour créer la vie.

-Que va t-il se passer si on ne peut pas donner de corps à une, ou plusieurs, âmes. Demanda Harry.

-Et bien... commença Padma.

-Elles disparaissent, elle meurent en quelques sortes n'est-ce pas Padma ? Dit Hermione la mine sombre.

-En effet. Admit la brune.

-Les âme ne sont pas sensées être immortelle ? Demanda Harry.

-Les âmes « normales » le sont en effet, mais là ce sont des âmes crées par deux sorciers, de plus, elle sont dans ton corps Harry, elles ne peuvent donc pas y rester éternellement sinon elles te tueraient car ton corps n'est pas fait pour porter des âmes...

-On en peut donc rien faire ! s'insurgea Hermione.

-En fait si, il y a deux solutions. La première est de te faire boire une potion qui modifiera ton organisme de façon à ce qu'il puisse enfanter...

-il est parfaitement hors de question que je devienne une femme ! Je connais le risque de se genre de métamorphose, une femme et un homme ne sentent pas la magie de la même manière, cela pourrait perturber ma magie et je n'ai vraiment pas besoins de cela à l'heure actuelle !

Padma se mordit la lèvre.

-La deuxième solution n'est pas évidente non plus Harry. Il faut qu'une femme accepte de porter ton enfant. Et même si tu en trouves une, le transfert d'âmes d'un corps vers un autre est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, je ne sais pas si...

-Je pense connaître des personnes capable d'effectuer ce transfert. Après, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit près à porter ces bébés...

Hermione, qui était restée muette pendant l'échange prit soudainement la parole.

-Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne me dérange pas. sit-elle calmement.

-Mione ! Toi ! Enceinte ?!

Hermione haussa un sourcil, amusée par la réaction de Harry.

-Aux dernières nouvelles Harry, et si tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué, je suis une femme.

-Si, bien sur enfin c'est à dire que tu vois je n'avais jamais enfin...

Hermione et Padma pouffèrent.

-Je crois qu'on a compris Harry ! Vu que je suis ta meilleure amie tu as complètement oublié que j'étais une femme ! Ce n'est pas grave, enfin bref, je suis prête à porter tes bébés. Après tout, on peut considérer ça comme une part du boulot d'une marraine non ?

Harry lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

_-Par Merlin ! Si ce sale blondinet savait que ses enfants vont être portés par une fille de muggles ! Oh je tuerais pour voir sa tête s'il le savait..._

-Par contre, continua Hermione d'un ton brusquement plus mielleux, j'aurais quelques mot à te dire au sujet du deuxième père de ces marmots Harry...

Bizarrement, le sourire du brun s'effaça tandis que l'invisible rouquine s'exclamait joyeusement:

_-Ah! Je crois que cette fois elle a compris Harry..._

« Et merde... »

_¤¤¤_

**Ok, pas mon meilleurs chapitre je l'accorde mais il a le mérite d'exister au stade ou j'en suis! Pas de Draco/Harry avant un looooooooong bail d'ailleurs, alors vous êtes prévenus.**

**Sinon, rien à voir mais vous devez ABSOLUMENT aller regarder Skins sur dailymotion (saison 1 entière en vo et vf, sans hésiter, prennez la vo même si la vf est pas mal...).**

**Ce fandom c'est ma nouvelle drogue (je suis dejà en train d'ecrire sur eux XD)!! Série géniale, persos géniaux, vive les anglais parce que nous on a quoi, sincèrement, on a « plus belle la vie », eux y on Skins, Torchwood et Hollyoaks, bref, que des séries ou les fans de slash n'ont même plus besoins de photoshop pour voir leur couples fétish s'embrasser!!! (et maintenant que c'est aussi en français j'espère rameuter du monde dessus parce que sincèrement je me sentais un peu seul jusqu'à présent XD).**

**Bref, c'était ma petite page de pub!**

**Sinon, merci à Dalfanote, comme toujours pour m'avoir corrigé (et ce n'est sincèrement pas du luxe), même si elle s'est un peu égarée en route ;P (naaaaaaan t'inquiète je t'en veux pas du tout je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un pc de merde!). Merci Monsieur Bill Gates, vraiment.**

**Bref, j'attends avec impatience, commentaire, menaces de mort et de désespoir, n'importe quoi pour me changer les idées des regards haineux de mes copies de partiels (je vous assure, elles me regardeeeeeeeeeeent!!).**

**Cheese!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Lucifer croise le fer

**Oyé oyé brave gens, je suis toujours vivante! Alors oui, il y a presque un an entre chacun de mes post, mais va falloir prendre son mal en patience parce que ça n'ira certainement pas en s'arrangeant! Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit je n'abandonne pas mes fics, mais bon, on va prendre son temps! :)**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 4!**

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

****

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

**Chapitre 4 : "Lucifer croise le fer."**

* * *

_« Souvenez-vous que les pays où la domination du souverain est la plus absolue sont ceux où les souverains sont les moins puissant. » _

_François de Salignac de la Mothe Fénélon, 18éme siecle._

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

-Comment osez vous Lucius?! S'exclama Greyback en se tordant de douleur.

Lucius Malfoy, un air vaguement ennuyé sur son visage glacé, reposa son regard gris sur l'homme étendu à ses pieds, cloué au sol par un énième _doloris_ susurré avec ce qui s'approchait le plus du plaisir. Décidément, Greyback avait perdu le sens des mesures pour supposer ne serait-ce que quelques minute que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prendrait la succession du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sens des valeurs se perdait, même chez les deatheaters.

Et dire que cette bonne Bella était morte ! Pas qu'il la regrette, non, mais les fanatiques étaient toujours d'une aide précieuse pour assoir son autorité. Quoique, celle-ci était si entièrement dévouée au Lord qu'elle aurait été capable de suicider à sa mort. La pauvre idiote... Elle aussi n'avait plus le sens des mesures. Provoquer Potter et Granger comme elle l'avait fait ! Quel acte stupide !

Ce Potter ! En voilà un qui les avait bien surpris, eux les deatheaters, ces dernières années ! Eux qui étaient si intimement convaincus qu'une fois Dumbledore mort (pour de bon cette fois) avoir le Survivant serait un jeu d'enfant. Ils avaient été sacrément désillusionnés !

Le Lord, lui, s'il avait été surpris, ne l'avait pas montré et avait presque parut admiratif.

Ils avaient tous d'abor essayé la même méthode qu'auparavant, attaquer des gens qu'il aime, ou la famille des gens qu'il aime, en espérant que cela le ferait sortir de son trou... Bien mal leur en avait pris !

La mort des parents de Granger avait été payée chèrement. En effet, Lucius se rappelait avec précision de l'état dans lequel Crabbe et Goyle seniors avaient été retrouvés... et avant eux tous les deatheaters fraîchement engagés qui était tombés sous la main de la Sang-de-Bourbe !

La bouche de Lucius se tordit en une moue de dégoût, ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne. La montée en puissance d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, jusqu'à devenir la plus célèbre tueuse de deatheaters, avait été ressentie comme la pire des injures par le bras droit du Lord.

Une tueuse de deatheaters, ben voyons ! Après les tueuses de vampires et les tueurs de loup-garou voilà une nouvelle catégorie de tueurs ! Quelle humiliation !

Eux qui représentait le summum de l'évolution, la plus pure des lignées, la plus puissante des espèces, chassée comme du vulgaire bétail !

Encore une chose à laquelle il lui faudrait remédier... Heureusement pour lui, son fils était devenu utile avec les années. Le jeune garçon effrayé par les horreurs de la guerre qu'il était à la fin de sa sixième année était devenu un homme indifférent et puissant.

Un parfait Malfoy ! Et doté d'une puissance magique incroyable ! Bien plus grande que la sienne, un coup dur pour son égo. Comme quoi, l'élève dépassait souvent le maître.

-Lucius tu me payeras ça ! Articula difficilement le deatheater à terre entre deux gémissements.

Lucius, qui, plongé dans ses pensées, l'avait presque oublié eut un soupir ennuyé. Décidemment, Greyback était un cas désespéré... il ne savait jamais s'arrêter à temps.

-Avada Kedavra. prononça t'il comme on se débarrasse d'un mouchoir usagé.

Le deatheater rendit l'âme sans plus de protestation. Avec une moue dégoutée vers le cadavre, Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers les autres deatheaters présents dans la pièce, les considérant de son regard glacial.

-Si quelqu'un d'autre à des réclamations, c'est le moment. informa t-il calmement le reste du groupe. Et que quelqu'un nous débarrasse de ça ! ordonna t-il en désignant le cadavre.

Les deatheaters présent ne dirent rien, soit par peur soit par respect. Car les Malfoy étant une des plus anciennes familles et les favoris du Lord, personnes ne comptait contester leur arrivée au pouvoir, hormis quelques ambitieux un peu suicidaires... C'est pourquoi Alecto et Amicus se précipitèrent pour débarrasser le corps de la salle.

-Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, vous pouvez vous retirer. acheva sentencieusement Lucius.

Une fois tous les deatheaters sortis, Lucius se tourna vers son fils, resté dans l'ombre pendant les explications.

-Alors Draco, que pense tu d'eux ?

Le jeune homme plissa son nez droit un peu pointu. Déjà, il pouvait certifier que Greyback ne lui manquerait pas. Il l'avait toujours trouvé répugnant et devait reconnaître qu'il avait clairement peur de lui étant plus jeune. Il avait presque envie de remercier Lucius pour l'avoir envoyé cirer les chaussures de Satan, ou du Lord, en Enfer. Quand aux autres...

-Ils sont près à vous suivre père, certains par peur mais beaucoup vous perçoivent comme l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour les autres, le changement de chef ne les dérange pas du moment qu'ils peuvent continuer de perpétrer leurs massacres et leurs enrichissement en toute impunité.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres exsangues du nouveau chef des deatheaters. Utiliser la part d'ombres des sorciers avait toujours été sa spécialité.

-Et cela nous est favorable ! Reste à s'assurer de leur fidélité, et c'est cela le plus ennuyeux... Le Lord avait nommé des hommes à la tête de chaque équipe de deatheaters à l'étranger mais reste à savoir s'ils continueront à nous obéir ou vont tenter de prendre le pouvoir dans leur continent...

-J'y ai pensé. J'ai donc contacté les dirigeants des équipes. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, le Lord les avaient bien choisis, ils nous sont dévoués. Quand à ceux qui on tenté de se rebeller, nous les avons éliminés.

-Parfait mon fils.

Draco retint une moue désabusée. En effet, après un rapide tour des deatheaters en place à l'étranger, il pouvait dire qu'ils obéiraient même s'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours les choix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un des favoris du seigneur des Ténèbres était le chef des deatheaters au Japon, un môme de dix-sept ans d'à peine un mètre soixante et de quarante kilos à tout casser.

Le môme était androgyne à un point véritablement hallucinant -à vrai dire il l'avait d'abords pris pour une fille- et le fait qu'il aime s'habiller en fille avec des robes à froufrous gothiques qui contrastaient vivement avec ses bijoux et ses piercings n'arrangeait en rien sont apparence fragile. Comment un type comme lui pouvait diriger une section de deatheaters depuis ses quinze ans ?

En tout cas, ce Yuni Takamiishi semblait être d'un narcissisme et d'une cruauté qui surpassait la sienne. Pourtant, Draco pouvait affirmer avec certitude que d'en un duel ce serait lui qui gagnerait. A dire vrai, Draco pensait même pouvoir battre sont père sans trop de difficultés. Le seul qui pouvait réellement lui tenir tête c'était_ lui_.

Il y avait également Sufeï, le deatheater qui s'occupait de la section de deatheaters qui prospéraient en Chine. Là non plus, aucun problème. Sufeï comme Yuni était un homme intelligent qui n'irait pas chercher noises à Lucius Malfoy. Et il ressemblait bien plus à l'idée que se faisait Draco d'un chef de section que Yuni...

Il avait trente-neuf ans, de long cheveux noirs nattés, une large carrure et était grand. Héritier d'une longue lignée de Sangs-pur asiatiques et en parfait accord avec la philosophie du Lord. Il semblait calme, réfléchi et posé, pas du tout comme Yuni, impulsif, manipulateur et insupportablement arrogant.

En Russie, le chef de section deatheaters avait été abattu après avoir tenté de s'approprier le pouvoir de manière exclusive et avait été remplacé une certaine Anouchka Polvanski, qui leur vouait une telle admiration qu'elle aurait sans aucun doutes assassiné toute sa famille pour avoir le droit de leur baiser les pieds tant elle les vénérait.

D'une certaine manière elle rappelait à Draco sa tante Bellatrix...

Pour ce qui était de l'Europe, Lucius s'en occuperait seul, d'une main de fer.

Restait l'Australie qui résistait encore, mais pour combien de temps ? L'Asie était entièrement dominer par les deatheaters de Chine et du Japon, même si un certain Hö Jong Chen commençait à faire parler de lui en Corée du Sud.

En Amérique, les choses étaient plus compliquées... Le territoire était énorme et difficile de part la diversité de la population, ce qui compliquait considérablement le travail des quelques sections de deatheaters qui s'y trouvaient.

S'ajoutait à cela que la population réagissait de manières très variées, certains s'agenouillant devant les deatheaters comme devant des dieux, d'autres les vouant aux buchers et à tous les démons de l'Enfers.

-Par contre père, il semble y avoir quelques difficultés en Amérique...

Draco avait cru qu'il serait facile de dominer l'Amérique car, à première vue, les moldus qui s'y trouvaient étaient encore plus stupides qu'ailleurs. Malheureusement, si beaucoup était stupides et/ou fanatiques, d'autres étaient d'une plus grande intelligence et avaient déjà commencé à s'organiser en résistance. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les sorciers de Salem, la principale citée sorcière du continent, étaient majoritairement entrés en résistance.

-Je le sais, fit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un mon fils ! Entre Lucy !

Draco se retourna vivement vers l'une des lourde porte noire pour voire pénétrer une belle jeune femme brune au teint de neige. Elle s'approcha dignement de Draco et de son père et considéra rapidement Draco de son regard noir.

-Draco, je te présente Lucy Aigreur. C'est une des rare étudiante de Salem qui c'est immédiatement engagé sous notre bannière.

-Enchantée. fit calmement la jeune femme à Draco.

-Moi de même. répondit le blond avec méfiance.

Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant... Pourtant, elle était jolie. Plutôt petite, environs un mètre soixante deux, des cheveux noirs de jais lisses et lustrés coupés au carré juste en dessous des oreilles, une belle bouche féminine, un nez droit, légèrement pointu et de grand yeux noirs bordés de long cils.

-Jusqu'à présent, Lucy travaillait sous mes ordres, mais à présent que le Lord est mort, j'ai décidé de la placer à la tête d'une section des deateaters aux Etats Unis. Elle connait le territoire et les autres étudiants de Salem, et elle a toute mon estime. continua Lucius en observant avec satisfaction la tenue de la jeune femme.

Draco se retint de plisser le nez. Une favorite de son père ? Etrange. Lucius ne faisait que très rarement preuve d'admiration pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même et que feu le Lord, encore moins une femme, alors la jeune deatheaters devait véritablement être exceptionnelle...

-J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien Draco.

-Bien père. répondit-il humblement en s'inclinant légèrement, comprenant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'un souhait.

-Tu peux te retirer Lucy, et n'oublie pas de me faire parvenir ton avis sur Paola Nicolletta et Léo Wayne.

-Bien seigneur. fit-elle en s'inclinant, avant de se retirer sans bruit.

Draco observa sans le voir l'endroit par lequel était sortie la jeune femme sans le voir. Paola Nicolletta... ainsi son père l'avait nommée à la tête d'une section de deatheaters. C'était habile. En effet, la jeune femme était complètement obsédée par Draco à qui elle vouait un amour proche de l'idolâtrie, qui rappelait parfois à Draco celui de la pauvre Pansy autrefois. En la mettant à la tête d'une section, Lucius s'assurait une fidélité sans faille.

Draco reporta son regard de glace sur son père qui le regardait fixement.

-Je tenais à te la présenter, et cela même si elle à refusé de t'épouser. dit-il.

Draco eu un imperceptible sourire. Ainsi c'était ça ! Cette fois, il ne pourrait plus reculer, Lucius avait décidé de le marier...

-Je croyais que vous souhaitiez me voir épouser une sang-pure père.

Lucius se redressa violemment, l'air étrangement furieux.

-Lucy est une sang-pure Draco ! Comment ose tu doutez de sa noblesse après l'avoir vue ? ! Elle est l'image même de ce que devrait-être une sang pure !

Une nouvelle fois, Draco fut surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de hausser ainsi le ton. Cette jeune femme devait vraiment le fasciner... Certes, elle était belle, elle avait de la classe et était sans doute intelligente mais elle n'était pas _lui_.

-Finalement, continua Lucius en retrouvant son calme, je pense qu'elle à eu raison de refuser. Elle servira mieux notre cause en restant libre et les femmes Malfoy se doivent d'être effacées et toutes dévouées à leur mari. Un tel rôle n'est pas digne d'elle, elle est de celles qui restent libres et indépendantes...

L'espace d'un instant, Draco Malfoy crut voir quelque chose qui s'approchait de l'amour briller doucement dans les yeux de son père et, étrangement, cette lueur, au lieu de le rassurer, l'effraya un peu plus. Voir qu'un monstre comme son père pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose le faisait douter un peu plus de sa propre humanité, il ressentait encore, mais c'était si flou, distant, comme s'il ressentait tout cela de très loin.

L'intensité. Voilà ce qui lui manquait. Voilà ce qu'_il_ avait toujours sut lui donner.

Finalement, Lucius donna son congé à son fils, s'apprêtant à s'atteler à d'autres projets avec ses deatheaters. Draco allait sortir lorsque Lucius le rappela encore une fois.

-Pendant que j'y suis, Draco, tâche de te trouver une épouse convenable d'ici deux semaines, il est plus que temps pour toi de te marier. Il faut un descendant à notre lignée.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de la pièce qui devenait suffocante. Il s'engouffra rapidement au coeur d'un dédale de couloirs sombres et s'appuya sur l'un des murs de pierre. Le froid le calma légèrement et il ferma un instant les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment que la question du mariage finirait par revenir sur le tapis, surtout depuis que celle qui avait déjà un pied dans son lit avait passé l'arme à gauche.

« Idiote de Parkinson ! » ragea mentalement le blond en songeant à la manière perfide dont il s'était révélé que Pansy Parkinson les trahissait allégrement depuis quelques années en se faisant passer pour une amoureuse éperdue. « Stupide petite idiote ! »

L'idiote avait perdu toutes notions de précautions et s'était révélée au grand jour lorsque sa compagne avait été capturée par un groupe de deatheaters. Ah ! Mais elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir été douée !

Une véritable garce, et une espionne parfaite ! Personne n'y avait vu que du feu, pas même feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son propre père qui avait toute confiance en sa fiancée. Mon Dieu comme elle avait bien joué son rôle !

Draco eu un ricanement sourd. La tête qu'avait son père et le Lord lorsque la vérité avait éclaté ! Cela avait vraiment valut le coup d'oeil ! Et il fallait reconnaître au moins cela à Parkinson : elle avait été très intelligente. Personne n'aurait jamais supposé que la stupide fiancée extatique de l'héritier des Malfoy était non seulement lesbienne, mais également une espionne !

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire tuer en essayant de sauver son amante...

Et voilà que lui, le pauvre idiot qui n'avait rien vu, se retrouvait obliger de se trouver une femme. Pas que cela soit difficile, non, mais il devait admettre que si l'idée lui était soutenable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pansy lui paraissait insupportable à présent. Pas qu'il l'aimait, mais il s'était habitué à elle. Si seulement personne n'avait découvert qui elle était ! Tout serait plus simple ! Il l'aurait épousée.

Elle était homosexuelle, lui aussi, tout aurait été parfait.

Mais non ! Cette idiote était amoureuse ! Follement amoureuse et ça lui avait couté la vie ! Mourir d'amour était dépassé et Pansy aurait dû le savoir ! Quel idée de faire comme cette garce de Weasley ! Draco en avait presque pleuré de joie lorsque cette fichue rouquine c'était faite Avada Kedavraqué à la place de l_ui_.

_Lui_, _il _ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Après tout, un jour ou l'autre, son père finirait par passer l'arme à gauche. Il n'avait pas le charisme et la puissance du Lord, et tôt ou tard, des complots se mettraient en place, des espions s'infiltreraient... Oh, Draco n'avait nullement l'intention de les aider, non, mais il ne leur mettrait pas de bâtons dans les roues. Et à ce moment là, Draco prendrait sa place. Chez les deatheaters, on le voyait comme le légitime successeur du Lord, car il était devenu son favori, et était de loin le plus puissant après lui.

Qui au monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir été l'amant des deux sorciers les plus puissants au monde ?

Et il pouvait affirmer sans trop mentir qu'il était l'un des seuls sorciers au monde capables de lui tenir tête en duel, puisqu'il c'était avéré que les Black étaient liés une branche de descendants oubliée de Salazar Serpentar.

C'était le Lord lui même qui l'avait découvert, s'interrogeant, lorsqu'à ses dix-huit ans Draco eut soudain une croissance stupéfiante de sa puissance magique. Et c'était là qu'ils étaient devenus amants.

Mais peu importait à présent.

Il se moquait de la mort du Lord, il ne l'avait pas aimé. En revanche, _lui_, _il_ n'avait pas le droit de mettre un terme à leur relation ! Pas alors que Draco était devenu dépendant. Quelle humiliation, lui, dépendant d'une relation avec un sang-mêlé, un inférieur, un insupportable binoclard qui avait osé refuser son amitié !

Alors oui, il trouverait une épouse ! Il prendrait la place de son père ! Et son contrôle sera si total qu'il finirait bien par le retrouver et, à ce moment, _il _ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

« Oui, un jour Potter, un jour... »

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre quatre qui non seulement m'auras donné du fil à retordre mais qui en plus ne me satisfait absolument pas ! **

**Enfin de toute façon, je ne suis jamais satisfaite (le jour ou je le serais, je pourrais arrêter d'ecrire. **

**Merci à ma béta, Dalphanote, qui limite la casse en me corrigeant, et arrive à me suivre malgré mes posts plus que limités (oui oui Amen viendra un jouuuuuur).**

**Bien sur, les citiques constructives sont acceptés (plus ou moins gracieusement selon l'humeur), et toute magnifestation d'un intérets via les reviews est vivement encouragé!**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

* * *


End file.
